To Run With You
by orchidluv
Summary: Emmett hasn’t disclosed his entire human past to Rosalie and when the family moves to Forks, he bumps into someone he used to know. She’d been avoiding him but he needed answers. When he starts disappearing, Rosalie gets annoyed and vows to get answers of her own. AU Rated M for Mature Content. Be advised.
1. Chap 1

**No copyright intended. I do not own any recognizable entities herein. This is an AU Twific. I hope you enjoy it! Troy is my own character.**

 **Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please.**

~She sat in the damp, thick ferns - completely naked - with her arms wrapped around her knees, her fingers digging deeply into her thighs as she rocked back and forth. The pain threatened to consume her. The night had settled over the Olympic Peninsula like a fleece blanket; not a star in sight. She stayed close to home, afraid that if she ventured further than the few feet into the woods, he would find her. Her long dark hair was curled, matted and knotted, hanging down her back and over her shoulders. It was her only protection from the misting, chilly elements but she couldn't bring herself to go back inside. The tears tracked hotly down her cheeks, dripping onto her knees and running down her shins as she continued to grip herself and continued to rock. There was no way she could go back there, not now. He would know exactly who she was once he saw her and she couldn't let that happen. He would hate her for keeping such a secret from him.

Though she supposed he had a secret of his own. She longed to know what had happened to him all those years ago. Had he ever thought of her? Did her parents tell him that she'd died? She knew that he'd tried to save her. She had heard him banging on the doors, screaming for her. It had almost completely broken her to hear his sobbing as if his heart was being torn from his chest.

Growing up in the thick of the Tennessee wilderness in the 1930's, she and Emmett McCarty would run, knobby kneed and clumsy through the thicket, laughing at each other and chasing tiny creatures in the forest. They had been practically inseparable since birth, crawling around in their diapers together while their mothers sipped tea and nibbled on crackers, gossiping about their husbands in hushed tones as if the children could understand their words. Emmett had always been her protector, whether it was from a snarky squirrel or her father's whip, he was always there to save her or comfort her. Her tiny, skinny limbs would wrap around him and his overweight arms would hug her tightly.

As they entered their early teens, the running, swimming, and playing outdoors - along with Emmett's father's demands that he work harder on the farm - turned Emmett from a chubby cheeked child into a handsome, burly young man. His muscles bulged as if he'd taken supplements and he'd gotten a late growth spurt that had made it hard for the hormone driven girl to swallow half the time. She had been coming into her own quite quickly, growing breasts that made the fabric of her dresses wrinkle tightly and hips that showed even under the fluff of her skirts.

Unfortunately though, these changes didn't go unnoticed by her parents and they locked her in the basement with the excuses to the neighbors that she was ill. They knew what was happening to her, even as she was kept in the dark - figuratively and literally - and they were terrified for themselves, the townspeople, and the livestock on their precious farm. Never in their wildest dreams had they thought the legends and myths of old, told to them by their great grandparents as they tucked them into bed, could be true. In order to save themselves, they starved her and refused her any comforts of home. For two solid weeks of her fifteenth year, her mother would throw scraps of dinner - usually reserved for the compost - down the cellar stairs, apparently uneasy with letting her only child stave to death. She would crawl on the cold, wet dirt, skinning her knees as she cupped whatever measly meal she was given. She'd only cried for three days before she realized her parents didn't give a shit what happened to her.

She barely survived and she still didn't know why they'd locked her away. None of her questions had been answered.

Somehow, during what she thought was the end of the second week, she wound up in the forest and instead of running back home to the hell she'd learned her parents preferred she live, she turned tail and ran as far away as she could to the complete opposite end of the map. She hitchhiked in her filthy clothes, kind strangers giving her quarters for baths and a lovely woman giving her her husband's clothes to wear.

By the time she had made it to Idaho - where a kind man took her in and let her sleep in a real bed after a hot, filling meal - she knew what she had become.

A monster.

That was why her parents had locked her away. They knew! She would never return. She would make it on her own, somehow, scavenging for food and clothing. She would try her damndest to make something of herself. Her only regret was that she would never see Emmett McCarty again. Her very best friend.

She left Idaho a few days later, keeping her monstrous secret hidden, and continued traveling west. She wanted to get as far away as she could and now she could travel much easier. No more uncomfortable rides with strangers, no more begging for money for a train that didn't go quite that far. She was freer than she'd ever been before, running faster than she ever thought possible.

She was found days later, cowering in the wildflowers at the edge of a mossy, lush forest by a strange man. She had heard him coming from miles away while she was bathing in the cold creek water and slipped out to hide behind a fallen log. He towered over her naked, shivering form with his dark, narrowed eyes under thick, heavy brows. The nostrils on his sharp, angular face flared for just a moment as if sniffing her. His black hair was long and straight, hanging silkily down his shoulders as he crouched down in front of her, his large bronze hand extended and she was mesmerized by his rippling muscles. It sent a pang of longing through her as she remembered Emmett once more. Oddly enough, she didn't feel threatened or intimidated by this Native American stranger with his overly warm temperature. She felt safe.

Completely naked, her long, still filthy hair covering her breasts and one dainty hand hiding her most innocent part, he helped her stand and then nodded curtly as they walked into the forest together.

He'd saved her, given her a place to stay and helped her build a life for herself. He became exactly what she needed. She would forever be grateful to Troy for his kindness.

Now, as she rocks back and forth in the ferns after her quick run and subsequent breakdown, she realizes that she needs to gather the strength that Troy lent her. She wasn't made to flinch away and hide, cowering in the bushes. She was made to lead, to destroy her enemies, and to hold her head up high with honor. She would do that, even if Emmett hated her for leaving him behind. It was a miracle in itself that he was still walking the earth...then again, it was the same kind of miracle that she was as well. Knowing he found himself a family and a girlfriend made it hard for her, but she was used to hard. She'd been dealing with hard for too many years. It had been a long 70 years and she was ready to be strong finally.

She could do this.

Lifting herself up from the ground and pulling down a sheet from the clothesline, she walked briskly from her backyard as she wrapped the linen around her shoulders to hide her young body from view. She climbed the three steps to the back door and continued into the small two story white house she shared with Chief Charlie Swan, her adoptive father. He was used to her lack of clothing and odd behavior, as she was less than human most of the time so he would just avert his eyes politely and give his usual greeting as she entered the house from the back door.

"Hey Bells."

Lifting his hand in a quick wave and chugging his beer with his eyes closed, he swallowed the bitter liquid. She chuckled at him with a hello of her own as she headed up the stairs to jump in the shower and clean herself up. She would forever be grateful to Charlie for adopting her and giving her a place to live. He was used to the odd occurrences in Forks, Washington and had only a few questions. Troy and she had fielded them and answered them in whichever way the situation called for and Charlie opened his heart and his home to her - having lost his own wife and daughter years ago when she took off and divorced him.

She scrubbed her body as her adopted father's voice rang in her ears. She loved the nickname he gave her shortly after meeting her. He claimed that it fit her better than her given name since her laugh sounded like bells and she agreed that it was fitting.


	2. Chap 2

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **Already with the follows, favorites, and reviews!**

 **Truly love you guys!**

"Jesus Christ." Emmett sighed roughly as he dragged a thick palm down the length of his face and gripped his neck. His eyes stared unseeingly out into the trees, ignoring the mossy bark of the evergreens and the leaves that fluttered to the ground. He sat perched on the very edge of the deck stairs of the back porch overlooking the expansive yard that housed the entire Cullen Coven. Alice flitted into view but he swatted his hand in the air as if she were a persistent little fly, without looking at her. She made a quiet indignant noise in her throat before darting away without a word.

How was this even possible? There was no way his best friend in the entire world was still alive. None. She wasn't a vampire so she had to simply be a doppelganger. There was no possible damn way. Facts didn't lie though. Her heart had sped up, sounding like a hummingbird and her breath had hitched before she started practically hyperventilating at the sight of him. He should have gotten up and run to her but he had been too stunned. She acted as if she didn't see him but her bodily reactions couldn't lie. He tried to make eye contact with her but she turned after a split second and disappeared into the thick of the student body. Rosalie had cuffed him in the back of the head for staring at another female and he'd growled at her menacingly. She refused to shrink back in fear but he could see it in her eyes. She still hated that he wouldn't give her the time of day.

He'd never growled at her before.

Isabella had been missing for five years when Emmett had lost his life. He was the one who rescued her from those terrible human beings she'd once called parents. They had gone to the general store, which was an hour away, and he'd broken the window of her bedroom, sneaking into the house. He pulled his muscular bulk through the shards of glass, uncaring of the scrapes and blood and continued on his hunt for his best friend. The worn and scuffed wooden floors creaked and moaned under his weight but he hadn't heard a peep from her. He almost wondered if they'd done away with their only child. He wouldn't have put it past them and his heart thundered in his chest at the thought.

Creeping down the cellar stairs, Emmett caught sight of Isabella's tiny feet, black from dirt and filth. The stench of urine and feces was strong and he struggled not to vomit as he crept closer to the girl's lifeless form. She was lying in the corner on her side, her arms around her head protectively, though limp. The poor thing was skin and bones and as Emmett looked around, he realized there were no plates or cups. Nothing to indicate that she'd eaten in the two and a half weeks she'd been missing. Her skirts were tangled around her knees, stained and smelly. It looked as if she'd grown half a foot since he'd last seen her, if that were possible.

Finally gathering the courage to swipe the tears from his face that he hadn't realized he'd let fall, he scooped Isabella up into his arms and gasped. She weighed no more than a feather! He tucked her head under his chin and held her carefully, thankful that she was breathing. Her breath was rank with the stench of acid and he wrinkled his nose against the smell, taking the stairs to the main floor quickly before he brought her to her bedroom.

Being a growing man, Emmett had never been allowed in Isabella's bedroom. It may have been 1932 but both sets of their parents had strong values about a young man and a young woman being in the same room unsupervised. He had no honest to God idea where to look for clean clothes. He draped his friend carefully on her meticulously made bed and hurried to the bathroom to wet a rag. Kneeling at her side, he gently wiped away the bile at the corners of her mouth and then folded the rag to a clean section so he could wipe her face and fingers. It wasn't perfect, but it was a damn sight better than it was.

He wasted no time in rummaging through her chest of drawers to find a black and brown skirt and light brown blouse. Thinking nothing of it, as they'd grown up together and seen each other in every imaginable type of undress, Emmett proceeded to strip Isabella of her clothing. The rags that used to be called a shirt and skirt practically tore away from her body like it was tissue paper and he scoffed at the sight of bruises littering her anemic body. He had no choice but to remove her underpants, which did cause him to blush. The material was soaked and stale with the stench of urine and feces and he shed tears at the way his friend had been forced to live.

As he dragged the wet cloth he'd used on her face over her lower half, Emmett felt a stirring in his stomach and his hands paused in their cleansing. His eyes widened and he threw the wash rag across the room as if it'd caught flames, disgusted with himself and finished his task with a brisk detachment. The dark brown skirt with tiny black dots flared down her body and ended below her knees. The straps of the skirt were difficult to maneuver over her blouse covered arms to her shoulders as she was completely out of it and rail thin. He was afraid that he would break her bones if he jostled her too much.

He couldn't find her hairbrush or even a ribbon to tie the long brown locks out of the way but he didn't have anymore time to waste. He grabbed up Isabella as carefully as he could and lugged her out into the woods behind her house. As he walked, he sang her favorite song quietly in her ear, remembering simpler times and vowing silently to make her world right again. Her breathing was shallow and he knew she needed help but he had to get her to safety before Mr. and Mrs. Higginbotham arrived home from the store. He would come back for her as soon as he could.

Rosalie sashayed out the french doors of the Cullen house, her clicking heels bringing him out of his memories. She sunk down gracefully beside him and leaned her shoulder against his. He wrapped his arm around her and pulled her to his side but kept his gaze focused on the yard.

"Are you okay, Emmett? You know you can talk to me." She didn't usually put too much emotion into her voice and now was no different. She shrugged after she spoke as if she didn't expect him to answer anyhow so he didn't bother. Rosalie caring about something or someone other than herself was absurd. She was a good person inside, deeply compassionate and protective of her family, but she was also very shallow and vain.

Grunting so she would know he acknowledged her he moved away, suddenly uncomfortable with the contact she offered. Rosalie had been the first person Emmett had laid eyes on when he'd awoken to this world and he thought he had died and gone to heaven. The resplendent golden hair that surrounded him as she leaned over his body felt like the finest, softest silk under his newly sensitive fingertips and he'd immediately wanted to press his lips to hers. After a week of getting to know Rosalie in the most intimate of ways, his human memories had caught up with him and he'd put a stop to their amorous ways, stating he wasn't ready.

He never did give her a reason and he'd never again taken her to bed, much to her chagrin. She tried her damndest to get Emmett into the sack and he turned his cheek, ignoring the flaxen angel. Sixty nine years without the loving, intimate touch of another was sometimes the hardest thing Emmett had ever had to do but he would never forgive himself for losing Isabella Higginbotham. She was his first love, his best friend and he had stupidly left her in the forest for whomever or whatever to find. When he'd gone back for her a few hours after leaving her, she'd been gone. He saw the scuffs in the forest bracken but he couldn't tell if it was from her klutziness or animals. There was no blood or torn clothing, so he was hoping it wasn't a bear.

Five long years had dragged on without a word from her and her parents played it off as if she'd died or gone to marry a wealthy man. It mattered not to Renee and Phil Higginbotham what happened to their daughter and Emmett had never figured out why. Now, here she was, attending Forks High with his family under the name Isabella Swan, long lost daughter of Chief of Police, Charles Swan.

He had to find out how she was still alive after all this time.


	3. Chap 3

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

~Bella held her head up as she walked through the hallways of Fork's High, refusing to let Emmett scare her away. According to Jessica Stanley, who got all of her gossip from her mother, the Cullens moved to a large house on the town's edge. Her mom got an enormous commission from the sale and Jessica was over the moon, inviting Bella to go shopping with her that coming weekend.

Thankfully, Bella had plans already.

The gossip her mom dished out spilled from Jessica's mouth so fast, Bella had a hard time keeping up with her, even with her advanced hearing. "Oh my God, Bella. You've got no idea how rich these people are. And have you seen them? They're absolutely gorgeous!" She gushed as she flipped her light brown hair over her shoulder, checking for the model-like people, Bella was sure. "So, Alice is the little dark haired girl and her boyfriend's name is Jasper Hale. He's the blonde one and he is to die for but he always looks like he's in pain. Poor guy, I wonder if Alice took his balls away and put them in her purse. Emmett is the huge guy with all those muscles and that beautiful curly dark hair. Oh my God, Bella. I could just lick those muscles on his arms." Bella had to suppress a growl at the insipid child but Jessica kept on talking, unaware of the scowl she was being given. "He, apparently, is dating that gorgeous blonde girl, Rosalie Hale. She's Jasper's twin. She's so tall and she's got such a nice body. I'm not gay or anything but if I was...Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas to me!" Jessica giggled as Bella's scowl deepened.

She'd noticed yesterday how close the blonde sat next to her best friend before she'd booked it from the room and it irked her. She should be happy that he was happy but she wasn't. Though Emmett and Bella had never made any claims over one another when they were fifteen, Bella had harbored a deep crush for him that started somewhere around her thirteenth birthday when he made her a handcrafted jewelry box. Jessica knocked Bella's shoulder with her own, jostling her out of her inner thoughts with a whine.

"Aren't you listening to me, Bella? Oh look! Edward is watching you." She pointed to the tall bronze haired vampire with the black eyes and his intent gaze was indeed on hers. She scowled at him, swallowing a growl. "What the hell is wrong with you today?" Jessica demanded as she caught sight of Bella's face. She'd been walking around like she was sucking on a pickle all morning and Jessica was getting sick of it. She had some grade A gossip here and Bella was acting like it didn't matter. Huffing, she rolled her eyes and tossed a 'see ya later' before walking away.

Bella was glad of it. Jessica had been on her nerves since day one a year ago when she first attended Fork's High as Charlie's daughter. Though Bella looked the same age as these kids, she was almost 89 years old and she had a very low tolerance for teenaged children. Troy had insisted in the importance of blending in and once Charlie was in the loop, they had coerced her into starting high school. She did have to admit, the learning curve was more difficult now than it had been in the 1930's. She was learning history that she'd lived through, though she admitted, most of it was spent struggling in La Push with the Quileutes. Thankfully, she had a photographic memory so she didn't technically have to spend too much time studying or paying too close of attention, making last year a breeze.

This year didn't seem so promising though with the arrival of the Cullen Coven and Bella wondered how the fuck she was going to get through this. Why were their eyes yellow? Why were they going to school?

She wandered the hallways during her study hall period, unaware that she wasn't alone. She had dropped her books off in her locker with the intention of heading straight to her truck and listening to music or having a smoke when she decided to aimlessly walk around instead, lost in her thoughts. The dark blue hoodie she wore was unzipped and hung at her sides over her cream colored top. The jeans she wore felt suffocating. She really preferred to be naked and in the forest. Scowling at the congoleum flooring of the hallway, she walked on, watching her Chucks step in and out of view. As she turned a corner near the far end of the school, she slammed into a hard chest with an oomph. Her breath left her in a gush and she stumbled backwards, away from the person she'd accosted, eyes wide with horror when she realized it was Edward Cullen.

His black eyes were wide, like he was shocked she was standing in front of him, his hands lifted, palms outward as if to show surrender. Bella had to admit that he looked very handsome, aside from the gawking look on his face. He had a sharp jaw and a thin prominent nose, his lips were full and currently in the shape of an 'o' as if he were going to gasp but hadn't made it that far. Taking a moment to look him over while they both gathered their bearings, she noticed the way his tan jacket hung on his shoulders. The sleeves were pushed up to his elbows, showcasing his strong forearms. A pale blue collar peeked from underneath his jacket and he wore khaki dress pants. She wondered if he dressed this preppy all the time just for school.

"Can I help you?" She demanded as he kept gawking at her, then she realized she had been gawking as well and cleared her throat, a blush forming on her cheeks. "I mean, excuse me. I'm sorry for running into you." She mumbled quickly as she spun around, intent on leaving his presence. Vampires always made her nervous. Before she took two steps, however, he gripped her shoulder a moment before snatching his hand back. She whipped her head around to him and he actually looked contrite as he looked at his hand and then her face. She almost laughed out loud. It looked as if he wanted to scold his hand.

"Please accept my apology…" He trailed off, obviously hoping for an introduction. When Bella gave none, he swallowed and started again. "I'm sorry for running into you and for grabbing you. I don't normally do either of those things." He said with a furrowed brow and she wondered what had him off his game. She knew it was Emmett that had her off of hers.

Realizing he was waiting for her to speak, she nodded quickly. "Of course. I'm sorry too." She started to turn again but he spoke softly.

"May I walk with you?" He sounded so shy that Bella almost said yes, finding herself intrigued with this young vampire, but instead she shook her head furiously as she took off with a curt 'no thank you'. What was with that vampire? Why did he seem to take an interest in her?

God, there were just too many questions today and not enough answers. She was thankful when school ended. She'd seen Emmett heading her way with a furious Rosalie trailing behind him so without looking in his direction, she keyed the ignition and revved her truck, roaring the engine loudly as she pulled out of the parking lot. The old red Chevy protested with a groan and a backfire but that did not deter Bella. She pressed harder on the accelerator and headed down the One-oh-One. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she needed to let herself loose.

After twenty minutes of driving as fast as her slow ass truck would let her, she pulled up outside a house with gray clapboard siding. Parking then stripping off her hoodie, she kicked off her shoes and socks, stuffing the latter into the former, before jumping from the cab and walking barefoot up to the front door. Knocking heavily twice, she stepped back and waited until the door opened.

"I need to go for a run, wanna come?" She asked when he smiled down at her. Her heart rate was high and her words came out in a breathy rush. She wasn't sure exactly what was going to happen in the next few days, but right now she needed to let off some steam.

"Of course." The deep baritone voice answered her as he appraised her. She didn't wait for him to lock up as she walked around the back of his house, stripping her clothing in the privacy of his backyard. He joined her and set his own clothing down next to hers on an old patio table.

"Race ya, Troy." Bella challenged, as she changed midleap and took off into the forest. A large silver and white wolf bounded behind her, his large dinner plate sized paws pounding the leaf litter into the ground as he ran beside her and barked at her.

The two took off into the afternoon, racing as fast as they could go.


	4. Chap 4

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Emmett had been in the classroom around the corner from where his brother and his best friend had a weird run in. He had a sneaking suspicion that Edward planned it, though from what he heard, it seemed Isabella had bought his innocent act. That made his venom boil. What the hell was Edward doing taking an interest in anyone, let alone his very best friend? Edward, being a mind reader, knew all about everyone's past and inner thoughts. He couldn't help it since he couldn't turn it off. With that being said, that also meant that his dear older brother had prior knowledge to Emmett's obsession with the newly named Swan girl. The fact that Edward knows everything that Emmett knows about Isabella is disconcerting in and of itself but for him to deliberately try to make friends with her?

What is his endgame?

Emmett really wanted to talk to Isabella alone so he was determined to get to the parking lot before her. With his speed that shouldn't be a problem right? Fucking _wrong_. She was already slamming the door to her behemoth truck when Emmett got out of school and when she saw him coming, she gunned it out of the parking lot without a spare glance.

Fuck!

She fucking knew it was him. Why was she avoiding him? He got his answer when a small hand with long, delicate fingers wrapped around his bicep. He jerked his arm away from Rosalie with a growl. The second time he'd ever growled at her in their existence. Rosalie glared at him but he could see the hurt in her eyes. He didn't care. She probably scared off Isabella and he really needed to speak with her. He didn't want Rosalie following him around. He knew the rumors in Fork's High were that they were dating. Rosalie was the one who started it. She said it only made sense that the most beautiful couple of the coven were paired up together.

Emmett thought that was bullshit. She should've taken Edward as her boyfriend then maybe he wouldn't be sniffing around _his_ best friend. He narrowed his eyes at her as they started walking toward Edward's Volvo. "What the fuck was that, Rose?" He growled at her.

She sniffed with her nose in the air, pretending to be offended. He knew the ice princess didn't take offense to anything. "I don't know what you're talking about. What were you about to do just now, Emmett? Talk to a human? What has got into you?" She demanded, her voice as cold as her marble skin.

He jerked away again when she tried to grab ahold of him and she scrunched up her nose in annoyance. "Leave me alone, Rose." He warned. "I don't want to talk about it." He got into the Volvo - the passenger side front - and slammed the door just as Edward climbed into the driver's seat. Once Alice, Jasper, and Rosalie got into the car, Edward steered them toward their new house. Rosalie would let a little huff escape every few moments but all it did was irritate Emmett even more. His skin was crawling with the need to get away from his 'family'. He needed to talk to Isabella - after he took care of something more important first.

When the car was parked in the garage and everyone piled out, Emmett grabbed Edward by his jacket sleeve and yanked him close. "Come with me." He growled out before taking off into the woods and jumping over the Calawah River. He didn't bother looking back, knowing Edward was too goddamn nosy for his own good to ignore that order. He was in the mood to destroy some shit but first he had to find out what his brother's game was.

As Edward sped into view, Emmett stepped out from behind a redwood, seemingly taking him by surprise. He wrapped his large hand around Edward's neck and swung around, slamming Edward's back into the tree trunk. Pine needles and bark debri fell and fluttered all over them but neither paid attention to it. Edward's eyes were wide with shock, his jaw unhinged.

"What the fuck are you doing with Isabella?" Emmett asked angrily through a growl. It seemed that he couldn't speak without the constant rumble in his throat. He was just so fucking angry with everything right now. He watched as Edward's eyes darted from one of Emmett's to the other quickly, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. Emmett slammed him into the trunk harder. "What the fuck. Are you doing. With Isabella, brother?" He asked through clenched teeth.

Bringing his hands up to wrap around Emmett's wrist, his hand still around Edward's throat, he gasped through his straining windpipe. "She's my singer." Edward's shoulders slumped, ready for the onslaught of damage he watched race through Emmett's mind. His dark ocher eyes faded to black and widened comically before narrowing to slits.

Emmett couldn't speak. A singer? In Isabella? Fuck, singers don't survive. Emmett groaned aloud and almost collapsed with the pain in his chest at that thought. She had to survive! She'd made it this far. They both had. He wanted so badly to rip Edward's head off his shoulders and bury him deep underground in Alaska until he could change Isabella, making her safe from his brother's deadly teeth. He would not let Edward hurt her.

"Is she your mate?" Edward gasped, still holding tightly to Emmett's wrist as he tried to breath steadily. He didn't need to breathe but the process was such an ingrained habit that he literally felt suffocated with Emmett's hand wrapped around his throat.

That question made Emmett pause. He had felt all out of sorts since their eyes had met, ever so briefly. He was positive that Isabella thought he hadn't seen her at first but he had from his peripherals. When they'd locked eyes just before she darted away, he swore a cable type bond had formed but he hadn't thought about it before now. His only thoughts had been to get to her and find out why she was here, how she was alive.

Edward struggled and Emmett slammed him into the tree one more time for good measure. Before letting him go, he leaned real close, nose to nose with his brother. "You will not kill, hurt, maim, or destroy Isabella Swan. Do you understand me, brother? I will hunt you to the ends of the earth and then slowly dismember you if you lay one hand on her pretty little head." His bass voice was even deeper than normal, more commanding and serious than Edward had ever heard it. Emmett was usually a jovial, joking, joshing kind of guy. Now though, he looked every bit the intimidating vampire they all knew he could be.

There was no doubt about it.

Edward let his lips play up in a smile even though Emmett hadn't taken his hand off his neck yet. "Yes, I guess she is your mate. No worries, brother. I swear to you that Isabella will come to no harm because of me."

Emmett released his brother and Edward immediately took off back toward the house. He didn't know what was going to happen next but he knew he needed to get some answers from Isabella. He had found his mate in his very best friend and he was not going to lose her this time.


	5. Chap 5

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

~She laid in the long wet grass, licking at her onyx paws as the sun faded behind the ocean in the horizon. Troy's wolf laid against her, his thick soft fur tickling her nose when she laid her head on his back. The wolf lifted his head, forcing Bella to lift her own and he turned his muzzle to lick the side of her cheek. The black feline growled lowly, a deep annoyed sound and proceeded to swipe at the slobber with the side of her large paw.

Troy's wolf let out a chuckle that sounded more like a dog coughing and Bella's panther rolled her large hazel eyes. As they laid together, Bella let herself think for the first time in hours. Troy and her had run through La Push and even joined up with the current wolf pack for a little bit before their adolescence irritated the elder shifters to the point of flying fur. The chocolate brown wolf that Bella hadn't met as a human yet had left with a bloody gouge in his back thigh, limping and whimpering. A small female wolf, gray in color had growled at Bella's panther but Bella had just preened and flicked her tail, unconcerned, giving the she-wolf her back.

Emmett's face flashed before her mind's eye and Bella laid her head back on Troy's shoulders, staring at the oranges, purples and reds of the setting sun beyond the blue-gray waters of the Pacific Ocean. He looked so different now than he had as a human. Of course Bella knew that would be the case. She'd witnessed a vampire's change before, awed at how different a human became. Emmett's was most shocking because even as a fifteen year old human, the last time Bella saw him, he had been deeply tanned with laughing baby blue eyes. Now his skin was a pale cream, no color on his cheeks whatsoever. He was even missing the scar over his left eybrow from where a goat had rammed him in the head during a headbutting contest Emmett had put on to make her laugh. His lips were a pale pink and looked so soft. She'd seen some vampire men with some red lips and it irked her. His eyes weren't baby blue anymore either, which saddened her. She had loved his eyes but now they were gold. She wished she had the courage to look him full in the eyes but she wasn't ready for him to know for sure at she'd seen him.

She wondered why they were gold. Maybe she should shift back and ask Troy some questions but she didn't want to bother him. He knew all about Emmett, for there was no way for her to keep that a secret. She had been in a deep depression when she'd left Tennessee and it had stayed with her for years, only lessening within the last few when she assumed Emmett had died of old age. There would have been a slim chance that he'd still be a human now, at the age of 89, but with the work they'd done on the farms and the dangers of wars, it was hard telling if he'd make it alive that long. She never could bring herself to check for the facts. As it was, everyone from his human life knew him as dead anyway. He must have died only a few years after she had left. He was more defined, taller and bulkier than she remembered, but still vibrant and young looking.

She didn't realize she was doing anything out of the ordinary until Troy's wolf jumped up and gravity forced Bella's panther head into the dirt. She growled at him again but he just stood there over her with his head cocked to one side. His tall, thin wolf legs held him several feet over her as she lay flat on the ground now. She stood too, looking at him quizzically. He shifted seamlessly into his bronze skin and stood there completely unashamed of his nudity.

"Mind telling me what's got you purring there, little kitty?" He asked with amusement, his eyes glowed with mischief and Bella knew she'd fucked up. She didn't want to tell him about Emmett yet. She needed to get her own head straight before she told Troy anything.

She flicked her ear and rolled her eyes, her large body walked gracefully around him as she purposely avoided the question.

"Come on, you can tell me. I've only ever heard you purr once." He coaxed, his baritone voice smooth but she wasn't falling for it. The first time she had ever purred was after they'd taken their first run together a couple days after he'd found her. She'd felt so free and comfortable. She didn't feel like a monster for just a minute. They had laid together, much like they just had been, and she'd purred in contentment.

Shaking her large black head, she sniffed the air checking it for moisture. It was going to rain in a couple hours and she wanted to get back to her truck, dressed and get home in time shower and go to bed at a decent time.

As she trotted away, flicking her tail at Troy, he laughingly called out to her, "I'll find out one way or another, little kitty!"

In response, she bounded away faster, eager to get away from his barking laugh. He'd used that nickname for her since he found out she shifted into a horse sized panther and not a horse sized wolf like he did. He'd gaped at her shifted form for several minutes before sputtering a wet, "What the fuck." She had to sit him down and tell him the legends that her great grandmother, Marie had told her as a small child.

She redressed in Troy's backyard then jumped in her truck, eager for a hot shower and her bed. Bouncing on the torn and faded leather seat in the cab of her truck, she sang loudly to the song on the radio. It was upbeat and fun, closely resembling the music she'd grown up with so the catchy tune stuck with her and she knew the words well. Singing the entire drive home, she parked the truck in Charlie's short driveway and grabbed her things before heading into the house. She felt so much better emotionally after her run with Troy. He was so good for her and she was thankful for him every day of her life.

He would never be Emmett though. He was her best friend even despite all these years that had passed. She was avoiding him, yes, but she just wasn't sure that their first meeting should be in the middle of a high school around all those nosey small town kids. Like Jessica's mother and Jessica herself, the town revolved around gossip and any little thing they heard they would embellish and put their own spin on it just to garner a tiny bit of attention. Bella had seen it her entire life, first in Tennessee and now in Washington.

Practically groaning in ecstasy, the waves of hot water cascaded over her body as she leaned against the tiled wall of the shower. She was clean now but she loved the way the water beat against her tense muscles, slowly easing the knots out as if the droplets were hundreds of tiny fingers massaging her. A knock on the bathroom door jolted her back to reality...a reality that meant she shared a bathroom with a 40 year old male with a weak bladder. She rolled her eyes as she turned off the faucet and wrapped a towel around her body.

"Be out in a second, Charlie." She called through the door. A grunt was her only reply so she quickly toweled off and wrapped the towel around her again so she could go to her bedroom. He wasn't in the hall when she opened the door and she was thankful that he was giving her some privacy. It was true enough that she was unabashed with her nakedness, completely comfortable in her body with almost everyone, but Charlie wasn't just her friend, he was her adoptive father. Even at 40 years his elder, the bond they formed was firmly in the family category.

Sometimes her mind was still blown at the fact that at 89 years old, she looked and felt like a beautiful, young teen or a woman in her early twenties, depending on how she carried herself. Shedding the fluffy white towel after closing and locking her bedroom door, she rummaged through her chest of drawers for something to wear. She slipped a pair of white lace cheeky undies up her long legs and then slid an extra large t-shirt over her head. Her hair was heavy and dripping but she never bothered even toweling it off. If she did then it ended up frizzing and she couldn't stand spending half an hour blowing it out and straightening it when leaving it to dry naturally left it shimmering and luscious.

As she climbed into her bed, slipping her legs under the comforter and pulling it up to her hips, she sat against her pillows and closed her eyes, leaning her head against her wall. She prayed for a way to get Emmett alone so they could talk. She yearned to wrap him in her arms and hug him, regardless of whether he was ice cold or not, it didn't matter to her. Only needing to feel him next to her, to learn all about what happened to him, was what mattered. Her eyelids fluttered when a soft click sounded at her bedroom window. Shrugging it off as tree debri that the wind was blowing around outside, she ignored it and immersed herself once again in a daydream of Emmett.

 _Snick_

Without turning her head, she opened her eyes and rolled them to the left so she could see the window. The wind was indeed blowing quite roughly out there but she didn't think the tree was close enough to throw things at the pane. While her eyes were on the window, she clearly saw what made the noise as a pebble the size of her pinkie nail landed on the glass with a snick and fell back to the ground below. Her room was on the second floor of the house, facing the forest in the backyard and someone was throwing pebbles to gain her attention.

Sighing and praying it wasn't some kid from school trying to be a hopeless romantic -she'd seen the looks some of them gave her- she slid out of bed and walked to the window, her hip dodging out of the way of an old antique chair that sat in the corner next to a black end stand. Pressing her hands onto the window sill, she leaned forward until her forehead rested against the cool, smooth surface.

Gasping, Bella's eyes widened as she saw who the culprit was. Her prayers had been answered, it seemed.


	6. Chap 6

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Emmett paced outside of Chief Swan's modest home, fidgeting with the hem of his Seahawks jersey for three hours before he saw Isabella's '53 Chevy pull into the driveway and park. The bottoms of his wrangler jeans were filthy from all the pacing he'd done and he was surprised he hadn't worn a path in the yard. He sprang up into the trees before she could notice him lurking around like a loser and leaned forward on a branch, his hands keeping him from falling. God, she was a vision. Her long dark hair was knotted and her cream blouse had some grass stains on it but her long legs strode purposefully toward the front door and Emmett admired with his enhanced vision the way her jeans cupped her tight ass. He hadn't sported an erection so quickly in so long that it made his head spin.

There was no doubt in his mind that she was his mate. The way his heart twisted in his chest the moment she disappeared from his line of sight, the drop in his stomach and the way his eyes burned with the threat of venomous tears only cemented Edward's theory. Emmett was shocked, actually that he hadn't been the one to figure it out...or Jasper for that matter. Usually Jasper kept to himself, only giving his two cents when asked or it was really important. In Emmett's mind, finding one's soulmate was extremely important and he was a little perturbed that Jasper hadn't made the connection. With his gift of empathy, he would've been the first to know.

Emmett sat his ass down on the branch he'd jumped into and waited as he heard Isabella climb the stairs and turn on the shower. There were no words exchanged between her and Charlie and Emmett wondered at how the relationship worked. He wasn't even sure how they'd come to know each other or why she'd chosen the Olympic Peninsula as her new home. Had she been here the entire time? The Cullens were here just before he'd been turned and joined them. They left Forks in 1930, intending to stay another few years but the Quileute wolfpack at the time had demanded they leave after Ephraim Black was killed by a rogue vampire. The Cullens had helped dispose of James, but the pack was too distraught and though Esme loved Forks, she knew that leaving was better than starting a war.

He perked up at the sound of a knock on a hollow door somewhere in the house and heard a sweet soft voice call out to Charlie. Emmett almost purred at the sound of just her voice. Jesus, he was getting all twisted up. He needed to put aside this mate business before he scared her away. What he really wanted to do was meet up with his best friend and hold her in his arms the way he would when they were kids, protecting her from harm and making her laugh.

Emmett laughed humorlessly under his breath. Fat lot of good protecting her did. He never would've guessed that the sweet young girl would need protection from her own pathetic parents.

The sound of doors opening and closing alerted Emmett to the movement in the house and he jumped from the tall tree, landing on the grass noiselessly before going to stand under her window. Thankfully, her bedroom window faced the forest so he wouldn't have to avoid humans if he decided to play acrobat tonight. He walked around a little until he found some pebbles, palming them with a grin. He'd always wanted to do this growing up but the threat of a shotgun in his face had kept him at bay. Isabella's father had been a hurricane of a man when he got angry.

Throwing the first two pebbles did nothing. He didn't even hear her breathing change as the rocks hit the window pane. Hoping he wouldn't actually crack the glass, he tossed the third pebble a little harder. It pinged off the glass and fell to the ground almost as soundlessly as he had. His dead heart jumped into his throat as the view of her appeared. Her hair was dripping wet and darker than the normally chestnut brown it was, her top was a baggy brown t-shirt that almost matched the color of her dry hair and she most definitely was not wearing a bra.

Tiny beaded nipples protruded against the material and he had to force his eyes to hers, willing his erection to go away. When his eyes met hers, he noticed they'd gone wide with shock and probably a little fear. He didn't want her to be scared of him so he grinned widely, showcasing her self proclaimed favorite asset of his; his dimples. The blush that spread across her cheeks was so endearing that his smile turned soft and his eyes lingered on her cheeks.

"Can I come up?" He barely whispered. He wasn't sure what she was - since she was obviously not human - and wanted to know if she could hear him from the second story of the house through a closed double-paned window. He heaved a sigh of relief as she nodded, though unsurely, and opened the window all the way before holding her index finger out and disappearing further into the bedroom. Hearing a dresser drawer open then slide shut, he could hear material rubbing against skin and he hoped to God she was undressing.

Hey, a guy can dream right?

When she came back into view she nodded again with a soft smile on her beautiful face and he jumped straight from where he was standing, ten yards away, and leapt in through the window, landing silently on the carpeting inside. He had barely stood straight up, ready to gather her into his arms when her fragile, hot body slammed into his chest. Jesus Christ she was strong for a little thing, confirming what he already suspected, that she wasn't completely human. Her heartbeat and her blush gave away the fact that she was still human but her strength and obvious hearing -not to mention the age thing- proved she was something more.

Emmett's burly, muscular arms wound around the tiny girl and held her close. She fit against him like a glove and he rested his cheek on her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. She smelled of honey and sugar cane and he wished he could lick her to see if she tasted the same way she smelled. They stood like that, wrapped in each other's arms for several minutes and Emmett reveled in the sound and feel of her heart beating wildly against his chest. He could almost imagine that his was alive and beating again as well, though he knew it was an absolute impossibility. He was a monster now.

Stiffening at his last thought, Isabella pulled away with a bright smile that faded at the look in his eyes. She spoke to him for the first time in 74 years. "Emmett…" Her husky alto voice stirred things inside his body that he'd been ignoring for almost 70 years and he held her tighter around the waist, his hands spanning the length of her torso. "Are you okay? You look angry." She asked quietly but her fingers dug into his jersey as if she didn't ever want to let him go.

He nodded his head slowly, keeping his golden gaze on hers. "I'm perfect now, Isabella. Jesus Christ, I've missed the fuck out of you." He breathed. She had never heard him swear before and he half expected her to scold him but her smile widened and she squeezed her arms around his waist again.

"I've missed you too. So fucking much." She said, her smile widening impossibly at his shocked expression at hearing that nasty word fall from her lips. The images that raced through his mind at that word had him feeling like backing up was the only option or he was going to end up poking a hole in her abdomen with his erection. He imagined her spread widely on the bed behind her, open and glistening for him as he raked his hands over her body as she screamed his name, telling him to fuck her harder.

He groaned and retreated a step and she looked at him quizzically until she noticed what was practically jumping out at her. He sat down heavily in a chair at the corner of the room and when he did, her concentrated scent billowed up from the fabric and clouded around him, seeping into his brain and muddling it further. He rested his elbows on his knees and encased his head in his hands, completely embarrassed at fucking this whole thing up.

He heard her moving and when he felt her hot little fingers wrap around his wrists, he opened his eyes and moved his hands to either side of his head to look at her. Instead of disgust or laughter, he saw her empathy, he saw her understanding. She opened those pretty pink lips and said the most wonderful thing he would ever hear in his existence and he was so happy he'd paid attention to Carlisle and his lessons on the Quileutes.

"Emmett, don't be embarrassed. I've got to tell you something...I've imprinted on you." She kept talking but his mind was already fourteen steps ahead and he gathered her into his arms and headed straight for her bed, ignoring her gasp.


	7. Chap 7

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

~It felt so odd seeing Emmett below her window and when he looked up at her with those big golden eyes, her world tilted on its axis. She'd only heard of this phenomenon from the Quileute wolves, never to see it play out in reality to the point that she thought it was a myth. She should have known that all of the myths she'd been told were true. She'd seen most of them with her own two eyes and now this. _Imprinting_. Emmett's soul connected with hers in the most tangible way, like a steel tether corded with gold bindings, it wound around her heart and reached toward her best friend with spindly fingers, stretching into his chest and grasping his undead heart right before her eyes.

God, she was hoping he wouldn't want to just stay best friends. This was more than she had ever dreamed of happening and what was even more confusing was that he was a vampire. How in the fuck could she reproduce with a member of the undead? He had to have been shooting blanks. That was the reason for imprinting, according to the legends, but she could not see how she could create a bundle of joy with a vampire.

Bella shook her head inwardly even as her shock and fear played across her features like an open book. She shouldn't be thinking about sex at a time like this. Emmett seemed to catch her bewildered expression and he gave her his infamous grin, complete with those deep, tantalizing dimples she'd always fawned over.

She heard him whisper, "Can I come up?" He sounded so unsure, even with the smile that played on his lips. She remembered that she wasn't wearing any pants so she nodded and opened the window for him but held her finger up in the classic 'wait a second' sign before darting over to her dresser and pulling out the first pair of pajama pants she got her hand on. The striped, brightly colored pants slid up her legs even as she moved back toward the window, eager for Emmett to come up to her. The moment he landed on her beige carpet she slammed into him and wrapped him up in her tiny arms. She squeezed him -not too tightly, she didn't want to hurt him- and pressed her cheek to his unyielding chest.

It only took a split moment for Emmett to hug her back and when he did, her whole world felt complete. She sunk into his embrace and felt his cheek lay on the top of her head. Oh God, she had to tell Troy this new development. Though she was obviously a shifter, as was he, they had no idea if imprinting was the same for her particular genus of species or not and they'd had no one to contact on the very firm request that Bella never wanted to see anyone from her family again. She hoped that Troy would be happy for her, knowing he'd always harbored some sort of fondness for the panther side of her. There was a history there -a given since they'd lived together for over 70 years- but it had all ended mutually and happily.

There was no doubt about imprinting within the Quileute pack, it was a given not a possibility, though they learned from Quil Ateara; the local shaman that it could sometimes take decades to happen. Bella, being the level headed person between the two shifters, had sat down with Troy and admitted that her feelings could grow to beyond a fondness and develop to much more and she didn't want to risk her own heart. If it was as inevitable as the white haired man told them, she didn't want to create a life and family with a man who would leave her someday for someone else. He belonged with his imprint and so she would leave him free to find her.

Now, she was giddy with happiness and relief. With nothing standing in their way, they could complete the imprint and become the soulmates she had always known deep down that they were.

 _Rosalie_. A voice whispered in the back of her head but Bella shoved that voice aside and internally shook her head. If Rosalie wanted to tussle with Bella, she was welcome to it. It had been a long time since Bella had gotten to tear apart a vampire and she was eager to sink her eye teeth into anyone who stood in the way of the most important person in her long life.

She snuggled her face against Emmett's chest, adoring the way her body seemed to fit against his like a puzzle and really loving the pulses of energy that zipped through her body whenever she inhaled. Her nipples, hard from the chill in both the air and against her body, were pebbled and every time her chest moved they rubbed against the fabric of Emmett's shirt causing electricity and delight to coarse through her veins. He stiffened after a few more moments and instead of letting the atmosphere get odd, she leaned back a little and smiled softly up at her best friend.

"Emmett…" Her voice was deeper than normal and she lightly cleared her throat to dislodge the arousal that was stuck there. "Are you okay? You look angry." She inquired after really looking at his face. His brows were furrowed and he looked to be concentrating on something very hard. His short brown curls bounced slightly as he nodded slowly, seemingly unsure that he wanted to nod at all and he kept his eyes locked on hers.

"I'm perfect now, Isabella. Jesus Christ, I've missed the fuck out of you." His gruff voice was thick but with what, Bella wasn't sure. She absolutely loved the way his hands spanned her waist and her name fell off his lips but soon she would have to tell him to call her Bella in public. No one used her full name around here and if they did, she would have to tear into them. She hoped he would continue to say it in private though because the feelings it sent through her body had her abdomen tightening sublimely.

Smiling widely and using this as her chance to show him she wasn't the timid little girl he used to know, she spoke confidently. "I've missed you too. So fucking much." She hugged him to her again and felt Emmett's muscles strain as he held her to him, his breathing became more shallow. He groaned and pulled away, leaving Bella questioning what was wrong. It was on the tip of her tongue when her eyes were guided down to the bulge in his pants.

Holy fuck. That was going to hurt.

She was pulled from the alluring images sweeping through her mind as Emmett moved to sit down in her antique chair with a thump and put his head in his hands. She smiled as she looked down at him. He was so embarrassed by his reaction of her but he needn't be. She was just as guilty. Yes, they had so much to talk about but right now, all she wanted to do was to be wrapped up in his arms with his cool skin against hers. Fire and ice. She was sure that together they would be explosive and a shiver swept down her spine at the thought.

Kneeling in front of the large vampire, she pushed her fingers into his hair once before taking his wrists in her hands. He moved his hands to the sides of his face, uncovering his eyes and looking at her almost pleadingly, seeming to beg forgiveness for being aroused. Bella was filled with understanding as she was struggling with the same thing, only her arousal wasn't prominent like his was.

"Emmett, don't be embarrassed." She wasn't sure why she was about to blurt the truth out this way but her mouth seemed to speak without her brain giving the okay. "I've got to tell you something...I've imprinted on you." She watched as his eyes lit with recognition. "It's a soul deep connection with my kind, though…" Her words were interrupted when Emmett stood fluidly and pulled her into his arms, walking to the bed and her breath left her in a rush. Her arms slid around his neck instinctively and then let go when he placed her on her mattress. His body covered hers in less than a second and she felt the bulge in his jeans press against the soft, warm core between her legs. "Oh God, Emmett." She breathed as her eyelids fluttered. She wanted him so bad but didn't they have so much to talk about?

She looked into his dark ocher eyes which were swirling with black as his arousal heightened, searching his face for any doubt, any hesitation whatsoever. She would do anything for this gorgeous man. He stared straight back at her, into her soul as his hands found hers and pulled her arms above her head, linking their fingers together and pressing his body harder into hers.

"We will talk, Isabella." He whispered huskily and Bella felt a rush of wetness between her legs, bucking her hips at his tone. He grunted at the contact. "I can't help myself right now though, my mate. I need to feel you." He broke eye contact with her to lean down, rubbing his nose along the length of her neck. He planted a kiss on her shoulder. "I need to kiss you." He pressed another kiss to the base of her throat and then her chin before hovering over her lips. "Can I kiss you, Isabella?" His eyes penetrated hers and she ran her tongue over her bottom lip.

She barely finished nodding when he swooped down and his cool soft lips pressed firmly against hers, swallowing the pleasurable moan that escaped her lips at his scent. The sweet taste of her mate fogged her brain but she kissed him back passionately, their fingers linked tightly above their heads as their bodies pressed together, barely undulating.


	8. Chap 8

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please.**

Emmett pressed his body into Isabella's and relished the way she felt against him. Her hot little body, both in temperature and in size, did crazy things to his head. He held her tiny hands in his above her head on the pillows as his mouth slanted over hers and he thrust his tongue into her mouth, tasting for sure that honey and sugar cane scent.

Jesus Christ, his brain was going haywire as he just barely undulated his body against hers. Her lithe body writhed under his, pressing her hot soft core into his erection and sending pulses of euphoria through his venom filled veins. He groaned into her mouth and deepened the kiss even more, invading her mouth with his tongue, forcing her lips wider around his. They moved together as if they'd done this dance thousands of times and he was sure he was about to explode in his jeans.

With a large amount of restraint, he reluctantly released Isabella's lips, pecking twice more very softly as they shared their ragged breaths. Her sexy bedroom eyes were hooded and her lips were swollen from his assault, her cheeks flushed with arousal and excitement. He could feel her pussy throbbing against his denim clad cock and groaned again, pulling away.

"That was the best kiss of my life." He muttered as he pressed a kiss to her cloth covered chest in the valley between her beautiful breasts. Breasts, he might add, that he was extremely impatient to feel under his palms, the nipples pushing against his sensitive skin. He sat up and palmed his cock, adjusting it into a more comfortable position as well as pressing against it to stifle some of the arousal. It didn't work. It seemed to throb harder in protest and he flopped back onto the mattress.

His eyes popped open when Isabella straddled him, resting her core once again onto his cock, her tiny hands pushing on his chest. He really wanted to rip those ridiculously bright pants off her legs but if he did that, he wouldn't be able to restrain himself and she was making things very hard. Harder than the situation already warranted. She leaned down, her dark drying hair becoming a curtain around their faces, and pressed her lips to his softly. The junction between her legs pushed her lower lips against his shaft as if she were kissing him there too and he moaned into her lips.

Isabella smiled and pulled back, the look in her eyes was downright naughty, rubbing her pussy against his cock once more and Emmett had had enough. He flipped them and she squeaked, her arms going above her head to grab onto the edge of the mattress. He stood on the floor at the side of the bed with her thighs in his hands as he held her legs open.

"You've played with fire, Isabella." He growled huskily as his large hands ran up the outside of her thighs and hips to the waistband of those ugly ass pajama pants. He slowly eased them down her long, muscular legs and watched in awe as more and more of the silky smooth pale perfection was revealed to him. Her calves were large and strong and his fingers splayed the circumference of each calf as he continued removing her pants. Once free from her feet, he tossed the offending material aside and concentrated again on touching her.

Emmett heard her breath coming in short bursts as his hands traversed back up her body. He admired her white, damp lace panties from above, his fingers completely skipping over them on purpose. Not only to tease her but to keep himself from ripping them off of her and plunging into her with either his face or his cock immediately. She deserved absolute care from him and he would be sure she would receive it. He pushed her shirt up, loving the soft expanse of creamy torso he revealed and stopped before he pushed it above her breasts, leaving it laying gathered on the top of her chest, hiding her nipples but exposing the underside of those plump, firm peaks.

He spread his hands wide and watched while stroked and rubbed all over her torso, not daring to touch those beautiful wide hips of hers. Tiny mewling noises escaped her mouth each time he passed under her breasts and he could tell she loved her breasts played with. She would arch her back with each tiny touch before sinking back down into the mattress when his hands would travel further south. He let his fingers brush along the elastic waistband of her panties and almost lost his head right there. He had to stay in control no matter how much his throbbing erection wanted to dive into the dripping heat of her pussy, feeling her clench around his thick cock.

"Emmett." She panted. "Emmett please, touch me."

He bent over her, making a pained noise in his throat when her long legs wrapped around his hips and tried to pull him closer to her. He kept his restraint though and placed his hands on either side of her head, fingers digging into the comforter. His nose touched hers and his eyes narrowed as he started into the depths of her honey hazel colored irises.

"I am touching you, Isabella. I told you you played with fire. Let me do this my way before I ruin you forever." He warned her. He expected her to draw away from him in at least slight apprehension. Instead, her legs tightened around his hips and she pulled him...actually pulled him closer to her! His cock nestled perfectly against her hot core and he growled as she lifted her head and pressed her lips to his while her fingers found his curls.

"I am not waiting any longer. I've waited for you for so long, Emmett. I want you now." She growled and instead of being cute like a kitten, Emmett actually felt a zing of fear. He pulled back, the apprehension clear in his own eyes, though his cock stayed throbbing against her covered pussy.

"What are you?" He whispered in awe.

Isabella froze and dropped her hands from his hair, letting them fall to the mattress with a thud. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before exhaling loudly with a 'fuck'. She unwrapped her legs from Emmett and without opening her eyes, she rolled backwards off the mattress and onto her feet, landing on her toes on the opposite side of the bed. Her shirt fell first up to her neck as she rolled, giving him a peek of the ample bosom she carried, before falling back down the length of her waist and hiding her hips from view as well.

"Wanna see?" She asked him matter-of-factly. She looked seriously annoyed and he could tell her arousal was disintegrating. He could kick himself for making her feel this way but he just was so shocked to hear that noise come from her lips.

Adjusting himself inside his jeans again, he nodded unsurely. Her eyes softened as she watched him shift and she walked around the bed to him, placing her tiny hands on his hips. She pressed up onto her tiptoes and kissed his lips once before winking at him. He smiled at her and then she was gone.

Spinning around he saw her dainty little feet as she dove out the window and he gasped, racing to the window frame and watching in absolute shock and awe as she stripped her shirt the moment she landed on the lush, wet grass. Her pale body practically glowed in the moonlight and he licked his lips even as he bounded down from the window himself, landing in front of her. His cock was back to pushing against the seam of his jeans and he prayed it wouldn't tear the fabric. Her dark nipples seemed to reach out to him in tight peaks as she stood, tall and confident. She was so warm that the cool night air steamed off of her and her breath clouded in front of her face with each pant. Her long, soft hair tickled her hips as she stood there, bare before him in nothing but her white lace panties.

"What…" He started but she held up her hand.

"Don't be afraid, Emmett. I swear to you I would never hurt you." Isabella's eyes pleaded with him, wide and afraid. He noticed then that she was trembling. She shook her head at his step forward and he paused. "Promise me you won't run from me." She asked, her voice cracking with emotion.

She should know him better than that.

"Never." He swore with conviction as his eyebrows dipped low for just a moment and taking her still outstretched hand into his own, linking their fingers. "I will never run from you, Isabella." His voice was gruff with his own emotion as he tried to imagine what had her so nervous. If she imprinted then she must turn into a wolf and he wasn't scared of the wolves. He couldn't wait to see what she looked like though and hoped that her spirit animal wouldn't want to tear him apart.

Isabella nodded and then released his hand.


	9. Chap 9

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

~He vowed that he would never run from her and his deep voice was filled with such sincere conviction but Bella was still so nervous. It wasn't nerves that Emmett was seeing her body so exposed or that his cock had just been nestled against her slick folds just moments before. No. This was more than that. He was going to witness the transformation from human to animal. An animal that was made... _designed_ to tear apart creatures like her mate.

She stood there, shaking hand linked with cool vampire granite fingers, and prayed to whatever Gods were listening that her mate, her _imprint_ , wouldn't run from her as he swore. Swallowing roughly, she closed her eyes and released his hand, nodding her head once curtly. She stepped back and when she opened her eyes a moment later, all she saw on Emmett's face was open emotion. He looked wondrous and anxious, not nervous in the least. That gave her a bit of confidence as she stepped behind a thick bush of ferns.

Emmett raised an eyebrow and Bella gave a shaky laugh. "Sorry, but the first time you see _that_ part of me, will not be when I do this." She said as she slid her panties down her legs and then folded them over once to lay on a branch above her head. "You ready?" She asked again, timidly.

She watched as Emmett nodded and was surprised that he seemed almost eager for whatever she was about to show him. She swallowed again and prayed under her breath on a heavy exhale. "Please don't let him run from me."

Her body trembled with the beginning of her shift, the pale skin of her body shimmering. She kept her eyes on Emmett's and knew he was enraptured when her body sprouted thick shiny tufts of pitch black fur. She landed forward on four paws, larger than any of the wolves, and she stood up to her full height, bringing her 16 hands high and looking down on her mate. Her spirit animal was strong and determined, completely unafraid of whether the imprinted vampire's reaction might be. Bella was put at ease by the confidence sweeping through her veins and as Emmett's eyes lit up and his face tilted up to look into the panther's eyes, he sighed contentedly.

"You're fucking gorgeous." Some sort of emotion blazed in his eyes and suddenly he was angry. He looked every bit a vampire at that moment to Bella but her spirit animal refused to back down. If he suddenly decided he was disgusted with her new form then Bella's heart would be broken but she would accept her fate.

Fortunately, she found no disgust in his eyes as he looked at her angrily and she was certain the anger was not directed toward her. She cocked her head in an adorable manner and flicked her round ear back and forth once, her tail swishing in the air behind her as she stared into her mate's eyes.

"That's why they fucking locked you away, isn't it." He growled his question though it came out as more of a statement than anything. "They locked you in the basement and tried to starve you to death because they knew what was happening to you!" He exclaimed as he pounded his fist through the closest oak tree.

A loud purr resonated through her chest and she sat on her haunches, letting Emmett deal with his animosity. He was sexy as fuck when he was angry. His muscles strained and bulged under his jersey shirt and when he stalked around, slamming his fist into trees randomly, muttering under his breath about deadbeat parents, she could only stare at his ass and his thighs as the muscles rippled under his jeans. She continued the loud purr, hoping it would put her vampire at ease knowing she was alive and well after all this time. Her parents hadn't been but a blip in her mind for the last 60 or so years. She didn't care about them any more than she cared whether the grass turned shades of brown in the winter or not. Her depression from years ago had never stemmed from losing her parents or her aunts and uncles. It had stemmed from losing Emmett.

His next muttered words brought her back to the moment at hand and stunned her. "...leave you alone in the woods even for a few fucking hours. You weren't there when I got back! I got my hide tanned like you wouldn't believe over that and you weren't even there when I got back!" He paced angrily as he took his aggression out on the local fauna. He was angry, mostly with the hand they were dealt but also with her. She needed to be human again so she could tell him why she left but he kept on rampaging and she kept quiet, only purring deep in her chest to soothe him. "...couldn't understand where I would put you if I took you out of there but what was I supposed to tell them? That you ran away? That some bear probably dragged you off into the woods? Search parties went on for days but your parents put in minimal effort." At that he scoffed and so did she, snorting a billowing cloud of steam from her nostrils.

Emmett looked up at her then, pausing in his tirade. He stilled and stared for long minutes while she continued to purr. Finally, he lifted his hand in surrender and stepped toward her. "Can I touch you?"

Bella nodded her head and laid down on her elbows, bringing her eye level with his chest. He cautiously approached her and laid his hand on the side of her face, cupping her fur covered cheek and rubbing his fingers behind her ear. She closed her eyes and her purr intensified much to her delight. She felt the deep connection of their bond, that gold twined steel cable that tethered both of their hearts together, and sighed happily. Feeling lips against the top of her nose, she opened her eyes and saw his golden ones sparkling with mirth.

"Let's race." Emmett challenged her. She wanted to laugh because she'd said the same thing to Troy only hours before. She was happy that he seemed to be over his anger for the moment, though she knew they still had loads to talk about. He looked giddy and so she stood to her full height, once again bringing her a head taller than her mate and she stretched her forelegs far in front of her, yawning. Emmett's eyes were wide as he stared at her large eye teeth; teeth that glistened with saliva under the white shine of the moon. "Woah."

Now that he was thoroughly distracted, Bella took off, shoving her hind paws into the thick leaf litter and racing off into the night. Emmett laughed loudly and sped up next to her, his laugh bouncing off the moss covered trees as they ran into the night.

She couldn't describe the feelings that ran through her at this moment. She felt so alive, as if she could fly. She felt like jumping over the moon like the damn cow from her childhood nursery rhymes. She wanted to leap up into the air and do a spinning jump, landing back on her paws like a playful kitten. She'd never felt so light in her entire life. Emmett accepted her, fully and completely. He didn't shy away from her, he wasn't disgusted or afraid.

Bella should have known better anyway. Emmett was her best friend. They'd known each other their entire 89 years on this earth and had been practically inseparable before her parents intervened.

In all reality, what was 70 years in the grand scheme of things? Emmett is a vampire, Bella is a shifter. They could live together perfectly for the next millennia and 70 years will have seemed like a moment to them at that point.

As they raced through the night, they were so wrapped up in each other, ignoring their surroundings. The large black panther ran and jumped with Emmett while he laughed and giggled like a child, shoving at the lean, limber chest of the jungle cat.


	10. Chap 10

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please.**

Emmett had been leaving the house at such odd times and Rosalie was getting fed up. He never gave her the time of day and barely even spoke to her anymore. She knew he didn't want her, for some insane reason or another that he refused to divulge, but this was ridiculous. They used to at least be on better grounds than they seemed to be now.

Rosalie paced her bedroom, ignoring the cherrywood dresser, desk and queen sized bed. Her heels glided over the maroon carpeting silently and her hair swayed down her back with each step. Edward had come home a few weeks ago, the day that Emmett had taken off into the woods and Edward followed, packed his things and headed for Alaska to stay with the Denali Coven. He had been on the phone with Carlisle talking about his singer, who happened to be a student at Fork's High and he needed to get away so that he wouldn't hurt her and cause them to move. They'd just moved in after all.

Esme had stood next to Rosalie, her small hand gripping the blonde's bicep as she watched her first son exit the house without so much as a 'goodbye'. The matriarch had chased after him and Rosalie watched as Edward's face crumpled in pain before he hugged his mother and then sped off. She didn't bother straining her ears to hear what they'd said to each other. It didn't matter.

What did matter was that right now, Emmett was out again and Rosalie was pissed the fuck off. She growled irritatedly under her breath and tried to decide what to do. He never got close enough for her to sniff out where he'd been and he always immediately raced to his room at the opposite end of the house to shower. The first time he'd left, the same night Edward had, she cornered him in his ensuite bathroom dressed in her skimpiest navy blue negligee. He'd growled so loud at the sight of her that she literally cringed away in fear, an involuntary squeak leaving her red painted lips.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He'd bellowed and Rosalie had taken off into the night, still dressed skimpily, to lick her wounds in private.

"What the fuck is his problem anyway?" She grumbled quietly as she continued to pace her bedroom. She'd always wanted him for herself but he never gave her the time of day after that first wonderful week. When she saved his life, deep in the Tennessee woods, she thought she had found her mate. It would have been a miracle seeing as she'd only been turned a few years prior and mates are hard to come by. Alas, that wasn't to be true. There was no magical bond or soul deep connection, but the sex was fantastic. He was brutal and loving, caring, soft, and rough all at the same time. Rosalie had loved it, yearned for it, and now she was practically begging for it but he hadn't touched her that way in almost 70 years. She didn't understand what his problem was.

She watched him like a hawk every day both at home and at school but there was no indication as to what was going on in his head. He had tried to talk to the Swan girl a few times but she'd snubbed him, much to Rosalie's delight. She knew, of course, that Isabella Swan was not inept to Emmett's charms -she could smell the arousal across the cafeteria- but she refused to give into him and for that, Rosalie was over the moon with happiness. She was so scared the first time Emmett had tried to approach the girl in her truck. She'd channeled her anger instead but he'd blown her off.

He knew perfectly well that he was hurting her feelings, she couldn't hide the emotion in her eyes, much to her dismay. He just seemed to not give a flying fuck about what she was feeling. That right there should have deterred her but instead it made her more determined than ever to gain him. She wanted him for herself and he gave her nothing. She just didn't understand.

Three weeks had passed and she'd tried to follow him but every time he would catch her fucking scent and spin around on her, never touching her. The only time he allowed her touch was during school hours. He wouldn't hug her or smile very brightly, but he would allow her hand to touch his arm. If she tried to squeeze into his side, he would subtly move away. Emmett would growl at her when he caught her sneaking after him, deeper every time, more menacing all the time, and she would lose her nerve and run back to the house to lick her wounds again.

He was always so careful not to touch her. It was almost as if he was disgusted with her and that cut her deeply. She was the most gorgeous woman on the face of the earth. With her long golden hair and hourglass shape, everyone wanted to look like her. Every male wanted to be with her...Well, okay so that was a lie unfortunately. Neither Edward or Emmett wanted her and she hated that fact with a passion.

Alice came flitting into the room unannounced and pinned Rosalie with a glare. "You need to leave it alone. You need to leave _him_ alone or you're going to push him right out of the family, Rose. Is that what you want? You want him to leave us all?"

Rosalie scoffed at the same time Esme gasped from the first floor and rushed into her bedroom with Jasper and Carlisle behind her. They all stared at her with varying emotions and she planted her feet, crossing her arms defensively over her chest and looked down her nose at them.

Voicing the first thought that went through her head, she exclaimed haughtily. "Emmett would never leave the family. What the hell would make you say that, Alice?" Her voice was filled with disdain as she glared at the tiny girl.

Alice rolled her large golden eyes and tapped her foot on the floor as she tapped her delicate little fingers to her temple. "This!" She exclaimed. "He's been toying with the idea on his own anyhow but with you badgering him and following him, he's had enough and is about to pack it all up and leave us!"

"No!" Esme gasped, one hand over her heart, clutching the cotton material of her cardigan while the other hand cupped her lips in horror. Her eyes were wide and scared and Carlisle embraced her, pulling her into his chest as he pinned Rosalie with his fatherly scowl.

"Leave Emmett be, Rosalie. Don't think I don't know what's going on. You should know how it feels to be stalked and harassed. You think that just because Emmett is a man that he doesn't feel the same way you felt when you were a human? Leave him be!" His usually smooth honey voice was angry and she'd never heard it directed at her that way before. Her last few weeks as a human were spent being stalked by her fiance's friends. He never believed a word she said and laughed in her face when she cried about it. Her last night with a beating heart, Royce's friends surrounded her, shoving her around and harassing her with lewd comments and groping her body. Edward had swooped in, her knight in bronze hair, and snapped all their necks in a moment. She'd suffered an arrhythmia and went into cardiac arrest, forcing Carlisle to save her life by lethal vemon injection.

She assumed the hurt flashed across her face because her patriarch softened his eyes, keeping his arms around his wife. "He doesn't want you, sweetie, and you have to accept that." His tone was soft as well now and it cut Rosalie's heart to pieces.

She knew she was losing something she never had in the first place and she hated the loss of control. She needed to know why he didn't want her, why he was avoiding her so adamantly and where the fuck he was going every night!

Jasper stepped close and pulled his mock-twin in for a hug. She pressed her nose into his neck and sniffled, though there weren't even any venom tears in her eyes. He hugged her tightly and murmured in her ear. "Let it go, Rose. You'll be okay. Don't destroy our family just because you're not getting your way."

Rosalie pulled back and stared at her mock-twin as an array of emotions crossed her face, knowing Jasper could feel them with his gift as well. Was she really going to let this destroy her family because she was selfish to force Emmett to be with her? She couldn't fathom that. She had saved Emmett. She'd given him life when he was just going to die. She should have let him die if this was how she was going to be repaid. She couldn't stand the thought that he wanted to split the coven up. All because she was trying to talk to him?

No, okay so she could at least admit that she was stalking him. But he gave her no choice!

Alice interrupted her thoughts with a final warning. "You push him one more time, Rose and he's gone. I've seen it happen. Stop whatever it is you're thinking and move on already." She rolled her eyes and huffed, her musical voice annoyed. "I wish Edward was here so I would know what you were thinking. This is such a pain in the ass."

Rosalie didn't doubt for a moment that Alice had seen Emmett leaving the family because she hadn't decided to leave Emmett alone yet. She wasn't sure she could leave him alone. She just had to ask him some questions, if only he would stop running away from her.

Alice shook her head and placed her hand on her mother's arm. "He's going to be leaving us, Esme." She whispered before she flitted from the room.

Esme turned her gaze onto her eldest daughter, her eyes blazing with sadness and betrayal. "I can't believe you would be so selfish…" Her voice caught and she pushed out of her mate's arms to race from the room. Carlisle growled at Rosalie and followed after her to console her.

Rosalie stood there, arms still folded, looking much like the ice princess she was always accused of being. Jasper had stayed in the room with her but didn't look at her. He kept his gaze steady out the bedroom door where his tiny mate had disappeared only seconds ago. He took a step forward and Rosalie almost breathed a sigh of relief until he stopped suddenly. Without looking at her, he spoke authoritatively. "If you destroy this family, that's on your shoulders. Don't you dare try to blame anyone but yourself." He sped from the room without another word.


	11. Chap 11

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Emmett was so goddamn frustrated with Rosalie it wasn't even funny. It had been three weeks and she was following him around like a fucking puppy dog...an angry one. She didn't even look sad or pleading, she just looked nosy and psycho. It was getting on his last nerve. He was racing to Bella's house now and he knew she was behind him so he jumped over the Calawah River three times before racing back toward the house in a wide arc. He sped up to his room and slammed the door shut, locking it angrily. He'd had about enough of her fucking games.

Bella had tried to convince him to let her put his family member in her place but they'd agreed weeks ago to keep themselves under wraps. It was going to cause an uproar in the family and possibly with the Quileute wolfpack once their relationship was out in the open so they were waiting for the right time. It was hard as fuck -literally- all the time but they were doing what they could to stifle the mate bond by spending every night together, touching, kissing, and caressing.

Both of them wanted so badly to complete the mate bond and fuck each other's brains out but once that happened there would be no hiding anything. They would reek of each other and no shower would hide those scents. They had resorted to oral stimulation and condom wearing, which pissed Emmett off but he had to admit, it was better than the constant state of ball aching he was suffering before.

He sat in his bedroom, waiting for Bella to get back to her house from La Push. Normally he waited in her room but Rosalie wouldn't leave him alone tonight, seeming extra determined. He twirled in his computer chair with his eyes closed and thought back on the last few weeks.

After their first run through the forest together and Emmett gained his words back after seeing the majestic panther prance through the trees, they flopped down onto the thick ferns and downed leaves just inside the treeline behind Isabella's house. She remained a cat and he laid his shoulders and head against her large body as she twisted her neck around to lie her large head on his stomach. He absently ran his fingers through her thick silky fur and closed his eyes.

"I love you, Isabella. I always have and I know I always will." He guessed he'd gotten the courage to speak those words aloud because he wasn't facing her and his eyes were closed. She said nothing, of course, being an animal at the moment and he continued petting her.

Soft fur turned into silky smooth hair, a different texture than he was petting and when his eyes popped open, he noticed she was shifting. He propped himself up so he wouldn't fall or hurt her once she changed and she was suddenly naked behind him. He grinned lasciviously and waggled his eyebrows before she covered herself with her hand, standing from her crouch and grabbed her white undies from the branch she had placed them on. He ogled her backside as she walked seductively away from him, loving the small bounce in her otherwise firm ass.

As she pulled the panties up her legs and donned her shirt once again, making Emmett's bottom lip stick out in a pout, she grinned at his expressions and then straddled him from his spot on the forest floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned in, pressing a hot kiss to his cheek before pulling back to stare into his eyes, her fingers playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck.

"I love you too, Emmett McCarty. I always have and I always will. I had the biggest crush on you ever since you made me that jewelry box…" She trailed off as his eyes unfocused a moment and she knew he was sifting through his memories. She had heard that human memories were more muddled and foggy than vampire ones so she waited until the recognition dawned in his eyes.

"I remember." He breathed. "I made it for you because I had a crush on you. I got in so much trouble from Pa. He told me I'd better save up for a ring because making a girl a gift like that…" He paused and cleared his throat, his voice taking on an uncanny likeness of Theodore McCarty. "'Son, you don't make a gift like that for a girl you're not going to marry. Get a job and get to savin'.'"

They shared a soft laugh before Emmett's lips met Isabella's.

"I will marry you one day, Isabella. That is a promise. I never did marry after you disappeared. Pa was upset because he wanted grandchildren but I never got over you." He looked down, ashamed at the feelings he was expressing. He'd never told anyone from his new life about his past and it felt like he was bearing his soul now.

Isabella inhaled quietly. "I am so glad we are together now, Emmett. It was meant to be. All of it."

Emmett nodded, though he wasn't sure he agreed with her completely, it was nice to know she thought so and now they could be together for so much longer than one lifetime. One lifetime would never be enough for him. He needed her forever.

"Hey Emmett?" She had called to him, bringing his attention back to her luscious lips.

"Mmm?" He hummed as his face dipped in, kissing her lips once then swiping her bottom lip with his tongue.

She hummed back and darted her tongue out to lick his lips, a smile on her face. "Call me Bella in public, okay? Everyone at school does and I don't want anyone else calling me by my full name except you. I love the way it sounds coming from your lips." She said seductively as she leaned in and licked his lips again.

Emmett lifted her up and brought her back into her bedroom, shutting her window and laying in bed with her the entire night, making sure to say her full name as sensually and as often as he could.

A sharp rap on his bedroom door startled Emmett from his thoughts. Though he was still spinning in his chair and was aware of the scent that was on the other side of the door, he hadn't been paying attention to anything other than his memories. He heaved himself from his chair and unlocked the door, opening it before growling. "What." She was trying his patience and he was very nearly ready to pack his entire closet, take Bella, and leave the family.

Rosalie rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips. "Why can't you just be nice anymore?" She demanded hotly. "You're always so rude."

That just pissed Emmett off even more and his hand tightened on the frame of the door, hearing the wood protest as it dented underneath his fingertips. "You won't leave me alone. I've told you repeatedly to leave me alone, Rose and you won't. You're the one making me rude. You didn't used to be so pushy and I don't know what's gotten into you but it's on my last fucking nerve." He was about to shut the door when she pushed through the threshold with her hands on his chest. He growled loudly and the rest of his family entered the room behind her.

"You can't leave the family, Emmett! You can't leave me! You're supposed to be mine, goddammit!" She shouted at him as she pressed her fingertips into his chest, shoving him backwards roughly.

He growled deeply. "I was never yours..."

"Rosalie! Get away from him now!" Alice shouted, cutting off Emmett's words. Her eyes were wide and panicked and Emmett wondered why. Rosalie ignored her younger sister and kept shoving him though he wasn't budging any further. He'd planted his feet and fixed a heavy glare on his face, his thick brows pulled down and his lips pulled back from his glistening teeth. "Carlisle, do something quick!" Rosalie continued to shove at him, too angry with him to spit the words on the tip of her tongue.

Alice's voice seemed to shock everyone into action. Jasper and Carlisle leapt forward and grasped onto Rosalie's upper arms. She struggled for a moment, a growl erupting from her mouth before the entire room went stock still and Emmett continued glaring at the blonde. Her face, which had been twisted with rage and hurt was now slack-jawed with wide surprised eyes that seemed to match everyone else's expressions. His brows rose and just as he opened his mouth to ask what the fuck was going on, the inhale brought the sweetest scent in the world and he just knew his face morphed from angry to confused to jubilant in a matter of seconds.

Spinning around and ignoring everyone, forgetting that he'd opened his bedroom window panel earlier in the day for some fresh air, he wrapped his arms around the thick silky neck of his mate. How she entered without a peep, he wasn't sure. She towered over everyone in the room and she kept her narrowed, angry eyes on Rosalie, but lifted her paw and rested it on his back, pulling him forward protectively into her chest. How the panther fit into the bedroom without so much as shoving any furniture aside, Emmett didn't know but he was so excited to finally see her in his bedroom at all...cat or not.

The house was eerily silent as the large black panther kept her paw around her mate and Emmett grinned like a loon as he twisted in her hold so her paw was now resting on his stomach. He gripped it in his hands, holding it in place as he met the eyes of the bewildered and stunned vampires in the room. Rosalie had stopped fighting against Jasper and Carlisle but they seemed frozen and hadn't let go of her yet. Alice was shaking with excitement so Emmett was sure she'd seen all of this play out and Esme had backed up into the wall, her face a mask of horror.

Well, now what were they going to do?


	12. Chap 12

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

~Bella couldn't contain her nerves and Troy was making fun of her. She'd finally divulged the information to him that she'd found her mate in Emmett and he was surprisingly happy for her. She had been sweating bullets, thinking he would be jealous or angry but when he swept her up in a big bear hug and laughed loudly, she squealed and wrapped her arms around his neck for stability.

"This is wonderful news, little kitty. You've been waiting far too long. And Emmett? What a treat that is! I can't believe he's a vampire and that you've imprinted on him no less but this is just amazing. I can't believe it!" He repeated. His deep baritone voice rang loudly off the walls of his living room and when he set her down, she flopped back onto his old plaid couch with a silly grin on her face.

"You're telling me! He's just so amazing. I don't know his story yet, he seems to be nervous about telling me but I told him mine and he took it all in stride." She confided. When she had told Emmett about her travels across the country and how Troy Sauk had found her naked in the woods, his eyes had blackened but he kept his face neutral. He expressed his worry over her and grabbed her hand as she explained her deep depression. Bella had tentatively explained to Emmett that Troy and she had indulged in a short term relationship but once imprinting had been explained to her, she had broken it off amicably to save both of their hearts from the pain of falling in and out of love.

Emmett had gathered her petite form into his arms and held her while she cried over her loss of him, thinking that she'd never see Emmett again and she divulged her fears from seeing him again at the school. He stroked his fingers over her naked back as she lay draped over him while he listened intently, purring deeply in his chest.

Troy sat next to her now on the sofa and set a firm hand on her bouncing knee. "You should go to him. I know how strong the bond is. I may not have imprinted myself but I did witness Sam Uley imprinting just a few days ago." At Bella's gaping look, he continued. "Yep, he sure did. On his ex girlfriend's cousin." He said with an eyebrow raised.

Bella scoffed and stood up. "That's actual bullshit. Leah is Quileute. Why would he imprint on a Makah?" She had learned a lot about the new wolfpack recently aside from just their names so she knew that Mrs. Clearwater had been excited to invite her family down from the Makah Rez to celebrate the engagement of Leah Clearwater and Samuel Uley. "That's bullshit." She said again as she rolled her eyes. She felt bad for the she-wolf and felt like she should talk to her but figured she'd only do more damage as the two female shifters didn't particularly get along.

Troy stood too and put his large hands on her shoulders, calming her quickly with his grip. He may not be her alpha but he'd taught her so much that their bond was similar to that respect. At 94 years old, Troy was her alpha in many ways, he just couldn't order her to do his bidding like he could the young wolfpack that roamed the forests of La Push. "He cannot imprint on the female wolf because she was made for the next alpha in line." He explained calmly. There was a twinge of hurt in his eyes and Bella knew it was because he had wished there was an alpha female for him out there somewhere.

She lifted her hand to one of his on her shoulder and squeezed his fingers in support. She had heard about Jacob Black and his lineage, as Ephraim Black had been the alpha before he was killed, leaving Troy -his beta- to take his place. The only male from that pack still alive, aside from Troy, was Quil Ateara who had stopped phasing years ago to age with his wife, Molly Swan. Everyone nowadays called him Old Quil since Molly had named their first son Quil and he had named his son Quil as well. Molly and Old Quil's son had died years ago during a large fishing excursion, leaving his wife, Joy and their baby alone.

What no one knew -and Bella was hardpressed to tell anyone what Troy had told her- was that before Quil had passed away, he had fathered a child with Tiffany Call. The result of their affair was Embry Call, an adorably awkward young man who had chased after Bella when he was around twelve years old. His crush had been so freaking cute but Tiffany didn't like Bella hanging around. Though Troy had taken her under his wing, a lot of the Quileutes didn't like her spending time on their lands. That was why she'd never made a true effort to get to know them until recently when the young generation's views on racism and bigotry had taken a massive turn for the better. She had been invited to two bonfires in the last two weeks and had enjoyed herself immensely, getting to know everyone.

The only other people, aside from Troy, that offered her a smile and kind words were Old Quil Ateara and Chief William Black. They never failed to make her feel welcomed when she walked the streets or drove passed the general store.

She moved into the kitchen and poured a glass of water from the tap, gulping it down quickly before turning and giving Troy a tight hug. He chuckled at her hurried movements as she headed toward the door. "You're anxious to see him tonight." He commented lightly.

She tossed him a smile before her eyes pinched at the corners. "I just have a feeling. I can't shake it." Troy had always told her to follow her gut. It would never steer her wrong and so far, he'd been correct. Any time she had a weird feeling in the pit of her stomach, she would be extra cautious or extra vigilant. She knew she had to be wary about this evening, though she had no idea why.

Troy nodded in understanding as he followed her out to her truck and held the door open for her. "Be careful. Yowl if you need anyone, I'll be there as soon as I can. The pups will alert me if I don't hear you. They keep a good patrol going." He assured her as she climbed in the cab of her truck and buckled her seatbelt. Nodding absently, she keyed the ignition and waved with a quiet 'thank you' as she pulled out of the driveway.

The feeling had come from nowhere and the anxiousness she felt inside her was growing every minute. She wracked her brain, trying to think of what could be going on to make her feel this way. Charlie was on a date so she assumed he was fairly happy. No reason to be feeling anxious about that, he was a grown man. The wolfpack was on patrol in La Push and the outskirts of Forks, watching out for random nomads, though there haven't been any sightings in a while. As she parked her truck in front of the small white house, she kept her eyes and ears trained on her surroundings.

Hopping from the cab, she unlocked the front door and let herself in. She took a quick shower, cleansing herself from her earlier run with Troy, then dressed in a flimsy brown dress with spaghetti straps and a modest neckline. It looked similar to a nightgown but flowed around her hips to her ankles more like a sundress. It was comfortable and easy to slip on and off. She was hoping Emmett would want to go for a run tonight.

Running through the damp, mossy forest was her favorite thing to do. Being one with nature, laying around naked afterwards in the dewy ferns. Now that Emmett was with her and could run just as fast, she loved running with him. It was her favorite pastime, enhanced by a thousand.

She sat at her vanity in the corner of her room and ran a purple handled brush through her hair, untangling the knots before letting it hang loosely and dry naturally as she always did. The anxious knot only continued to build so Bella left Charlie a note in the kitchen that she would be out and not to worry -a courtesy she started and extended to him out of respect- then darted out the back door after locking up the house. Once she was safely ensconced in the treeline, she pulled her dress over her head and stuck it inside a small waterproof pouch she kept tied tightly to her ankle. It would keep it from getting wet and dirty on her run through the forest.

Her heart thundered in her chest as she shifted into her panther and she wasted no time in following Emmett's scent toward his home. She'd never been there before as they weren't ready to expose their odd relationship, but she just knew something was wrong. When she got within a mile, she could hear the smallest vampire's bell-like voice ring out loudly with a warning.

 _Yeah, that's right Alice. I'm coming to put that bitch in her place._ Bella's thoughts were on a constant loop of Emmett complaining about Rosalie constantly following him around and she'd been sick of it from the first second, only trusting Emmett to keep her at bay but enough was enough.


	13. Chap 13

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

"Christ Almighty!" Jasper breathed in awe as he took in the large creature that stood behind Emmett. His brother's eyes looked as if they would pop out of his head and Emmett bit his whole bottom lip to keep from laughing out loud, though he knew the emotions ran thickly through the air to the empath and showed plainly on his face.

He was so giddy that his mate was here that he wanted to whoop with joy and he was practically vibrating. Bella leaned down and nipped his shoulder with her incisors, warning him to calm down. She was still irritated, he could tell. That was when he realized that his family -aside from Alice- was looking quite queasy. He figured he should probably introduce the newcomer.

Without moving from within the panther's embrace, he smiled widely. "Meet Bella!"

Okay, so that wasn't much of an introduction and Esme looked like she would faint any second now but what the hell was he supposed to say? No one else was saying anything and Bella certainly wasn't changing back anytime soon if he had anything to say about it. He twisted his head to the right and looked behind him to her ankle, making sure she indeed filled her pouch with clothing. She purred a quick rumble and he knew she was reassuring him that she did pack something to slip on.

Alice stepped forward with a grin to match Emmett's and Jasper reached for her to yank her away from danger. Alice sidestepped him without even looking in his direction and walked right up to the enormous cat. The black panther towered a good two or three feet over the tiny vampire and Jasper was sending out waves of desperation, his expression matching his emotions. Emmett nudged Alice and pointed to Jasper. She spun around and placed her hand on her hips while Jasper made a squeaking noise in the back of his throat.

She was giving the creature her back! Jasper thought he would have a fucking heart attack right then. This thing was far larger than any mutt in the Quileute wolfpack and he was hardpressed to think he could take it on should it try to attack anyone in the family, let alone someone who _willingly walked up to it_!

Alice's tinkling laughter filled the room and set only Carlisle at ease. He released Rosalie, who immediately darted from the room and approached his children and the shifter. He held his hand out as if he were greeting any other animal and left his hand dangling in the air under her nose. Emmett wanted to laugh at his family. They were hilarious. Instead, he just snuggled further back into his mate's warm chest. He watched as Bella narrowed her eyes at the patriarch before appeasing him and sniffing his hand once. She lifted her head high into the air, almost knocking her nose onto the ceiling and sneezed so loudly, the golden hair atop Carlisle's hair ruffled.

Emmett couldn't contain his glee anymore. That was just too much and the look on everyone's faces was absolutely the tipping point. Carlisle wiped his face with his hand and tried to look apologetic even as he grimaced. Bella hid her face behind Emmett in embarrassment while Alice giggled behind her hand and Jasper watched on with Esme, both with equal looks of horror. Emmett's laugh sliced through the tension like a hot knife in butter thankfully as he was practically rolling around on the ground.

Carlisle found his voice first. "Bella Swan? As in Chief Swan's daughter?" He inquired with his most patient doctor voice. His smooth tenor seemed to set his mate at ease and she stepped up behind him, placing a hand on his back. Surely if the jungle cat wasn't going to hurt him then she should be fine also, yes?

Jasper thought he was the only one with any sense in the room and hung back warily. He hated the fact that Alice was trying to cuddle up to the cute little kitty but he was not going to stop her. He just prayed that this supposed Bella Swan didn't kill his mate. How was Bella even a shifter? She wasn't a Quileute!

The large cat nodded her head and sat on her haunches while Emmett untied her poncho from her back ankle. "Wanna get dressed?" He asked quietly. "You're just a tiny little thing. No one will see anything. You can hide behind me." He tried to reassure her.

The panther rolled her eyes much to the amusement of everyone in the room...Even Jasper cracked a smile. Onyx fur melted into pale skin and chestnut hair as the panther shifted from animal to human. A tiny slip of a girl, tall and thin, stood behind Emmett and slipped a light fluttery dress over her naked body. Every one of them caught a glimpse of her, as she hadn't bothered to wait for Emmett to block her view. He knew she wasn't shy about herself but Jesus Christ, this was his family!

Esme gasped and placed her fingers on her lips. "Oh my!" She said on an exhale. Carlisle smiled welcomingly to the young girl and held out his hand again. Bella took it with a shy smile and introduced herself.

"It's nice to meet you all. Sorry it had to be like this, I get a little overprotective sometimes. My name's Isabella Marie Higginbotham Swan." It seemed as if she was waiting for something and Emmett realized she was waiting for recognition. He hadn't divulged yet that his family knew nothing about her except for Edward and possibly Alice.

Thankfully, Alice only let a split second go by before she got into Bella's space with a bright smile and a hug. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Bella. I've seen so much about you." She nodded in Emmett's direction and winked, leaving Bella looking perplexed. Jasper approached cautiously and held out his hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Bella. Formally." He added quickly as she shook his hand. She'd seen him around school of course but had never spoken to him. She hadn't spoken to any of them, keeping up the pretense that she and Emmett had made.

Emmett slid up behind Bella and wrapped his arms around her waist tightly, clasping his hands together on her lower abdomen. "Bella is my mate." He said with a silly smile.

"Holy shit, no way." Jasper said incredulously and Alice smacked his arm playfully as she kissed his cheek, nodding all the while.

"That's...interesting…" Carlisle said slowly, looking between the newly mated couple. "Let's go discuss this downstairs, shall we?" He offered solicitously. Emmett noticed the change in his demeanor and his guard went up.

Esme was smiling softly as she looked at Bella and the girl hung her head as a blush covered her cheeks.

Rosalie was nowhere to be seen, though Emmett knew she hadn't gone far. She was too prideful for her own good to just take off. She'd be lingering closeby trying to get some information. He just knew it. He settled Bella on the light blue sofa next to him and squeezed her into his side, loving how easy it was to show her off to his family. Her tight little body looked delicious in that thin, breezy dress but he was glad it was brown and not cream. When she wore her cream colored clothes after she phased, her dark nipples were easily seen through the fabric. He didn't want anyone getting more looks at her than they would as it was. The girl loved being naked and didn't care who saw her.

That was going to take a lot of restraint on Emmett's part.

"Well Bella, why don't you tell us about yourself." Carlisle dove straight into the thick of it as he and Esme sat down across from Emmett's sofa on the matching loveseat. Jasper and Alice sat together in the beige recliner in the corner of the room.

Bella, not used to being ordered what to do, sat back and crossed her arms. She didn't want to be rude but Carlisle was putting off a vibe that she just didn't like. "How about you tell me something about you and I will tell you something about me." She offered in the most polite tone she could afford, which wasn't very polite.

Esme gasped as Alice giggled again, catching Bella's attention. "You're the seer, yes?" She asked. When Alice nodded, Bella leaned forward and stretched her arm toward the tiny vampire. "It's nice to meet you, Alice." She leaned back again and waited for someone else to speak.

Jasper hid his smile as best as he could as he leaned forward, taking Alice with him from where she perched on his lap, and held his hand out. Bella reciprocated with a kind smile. "Jasper, ma'am. I'm the empath." He said, prominating his southern accent more than he needed to, causing Bella to blush. Their Tennessee accents had long since faded but Bella had always been a sucker for a southern twang. Emmett pinched her side and she yelped, glaring at him until he kissed her cheek.

Turning to face Jasper again, Bella smiled. "Nice to meet you, Jasper." She turned her face to Esme's and waited patiently for the matriarch to gather her courage. She seemed to be the most nervous.

Finally, Esme leaned forward even as Carlisle made a small noise of protest. "Esme Cullen, dear. I'm their mother -for all intents and purposes- it's nice to meet you. This is my mate and husband, Carlisle. He's being a bit rude right now but please don't mind him. He's had a long day apparently." Esme said as she shot her husband a look.

He managed to look contrite as he looked at his wife but his eyes turned cold again as he peered at the girl holding his youngest son's hand. "I apologize for my rudeness," He started, not sounding sorry in the least in Emmett's opinion. He wouldn't let this go on for much longer. "I'm just trying to figure out what's going on. You seem to know Emmett very well and by the way you introduced yourself, it seemed as if you expected us to know who you are. We do not and I must say that I'm not thrilled with you jumping into our home unannounced and scaring the living daylights out of us." His voice got more and more cold as he went on until his teeth were clenched.

A calming air settled around the room and Emmett glanced gratefully at his brother, who tipped his invisible cowboy hat in acknowledgement.

Bella stood from the couch suddenly and loomed over the Cullen patriarch. She'd had enough of the pompous act and was ready to put him in his place. She may get nervous around them but she was scared of _no_ vampire.


	14. Chap 14

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

When Bella stood up and towered over where Carlisle was sitting, Emmett knew he had to gain control over the situation. He could not have Bella putting herself in danger, even if he didn't think his father would do anything to hurt her. He watched as Carlisle's eyes widened from their narrowed state and stood quickly, wrapping his arm around Bella's waist and pulling her back a few feet.

"Easy there, babe. He's being an ass but I really like this house and don't want you messing it up." He tried to joke but she just glared at him, though thankfully she didn't pull away.

Leaning into her mate for support, she sighed heavily and brought her eyes back to Carlisle's. He stared back at her almost challengingly so Bella turned to Emmett again. "You didn't tell them anything at all did you?" As Emmett opened his mouth to point out that was what they'd agreed upon, she cut him off before he could speak. "I don't mean our current situation. I'm talking about me in general. They don't know anything about me at all do they?" She turned to face the Cullen parents again, disregarding Alice and Jasper for the moment because it was obvious the seer knew something.

"My name is Isabella Marie Higginbotham Swan, as I already told you. I was born in 1917 in Gatlinburg, Tennessee and grew up with my parents near the farms where Emmett lived. We grew up together the best of friends. When I was fifteen, I started going through some changes and my parents hid me in the basement of our home, depriving me of food and drink aside from some compost scraps my mother would send down every couple of days." She took a breath as the anger in her voice started to lessen. Emmett watched as she risked a glance at his brother and Jasper tipped his invisible hat again.

She continued on with her story as she let Emmett pull her down to the sofa again and she relaxed into him. Carlisle looked completely enraptured with the story, same as Esme. Emmett noticed a shadow under the closed door of the half bath that sat off the foyer and knew Rosalie was hiding in there, listening to every word. He rubbed his hand up and down Bella's back in support as she started talking again.

"I didn't know this until recently but Emmett is the one who saved me. He had broken into my parent's house one day after I'd been missing for two and a half weeks. My parents had gone off to the store and Emmett searched the whole house, finding me unconscious in the basement." She swallowed hard and Emmett dug his fingers into the tense muscles at her shoulders. "When I woke up, I didn't think about how I'd gotten free of my parents and just took off, determined never to see them again." She paused and stared into Emmett's eyes, repeating to his family what she'd told him a while ago. "My biggest regret was that I had to leave Emmett. I'd developed feelings for him but I couldn't risk getting captured and held prisoner again so I fled. By the time I reached Idaho -I'd hitchhiked and received money from strangers for trains- I realized why my parents were so scared."

A single tear fell down Bella's cheek and Esme's breath hitched at the sight. She longed to wrap the girl in her arms and hold her, stroking her hair and reassuring her that everything would be okay from now on. Taking a deep breath, Bella pushed on with her story. She told them about the rest of her travels, turning into a large black panther just like the legends of old, and how she ended up in a meadow in Forks only to be found and saved by the alpha of the Quileute wolfpack, Troy Sauk.

Carlisle spoke up then. "Troy was Ephraim's second in command and was actually the wolf who demanded we leave the area." He went on to tell Bella about the nomad who had been running circles around the reservation and Forks, taunting the wolves and the coven of four at the time. "It was only Esme, myself, Edward and Rosalie. We had a tentative treaty with the wolfpack that since we didn't hunt humans -only animals- we could stay in the area so long as we steered clear of their lands. Unfortunately, that led to Ephraim's death because James and his mate, Victoria had been jumping the treaty line and when I tried to save Ephraim from a fatal bite, Joshua Uley knocked me back to my side of the line. I'd only been trying to help and it was a mess of a time but Joshua had been a hothead and only saw my foot over the invisible boundary. Troy had apologized profusely after we disposed of the threats but still demanded we leave the area. He believed we were the ones -"

"Attracting the nomads to the area." Bella interrupted and finished for him. "Yes, I know. I came to the area only a few years later and Troy told me the whole thing. He did neglect to tell me that you had golden eyes though." She mused thoughtfully.

"Either way," She continued after she shook her head to herself. "Troy has helped me for the last 70 years and only recently did he talk Charlie into adopting me legally and taught me the importance of matriculating so that I could better blend in."

"I do apologize sincerely for my rude behavior, Bella. Please forgive me. I am merely cautious and curious how a shifter and a vampire can be mates -" Carlisle started.

He was interrupted when the door to the half bath burst into dozens of splinters and Rosalie entered the living area with wild black eyes. "So Charlie knows who we are, right? Charlie knows _what_ we are?" She stomped into the room and stood over Bella, her fists shaking in her fury. She couldn't stay hidden after what Bella said finally registered in her brain.

Emmett stood and placed his body between his mate and his family member, ready to tear the blonde's head off if need be. Bella, however, wasn't having any of it and stepped around Emmett to meet the angry vampire head on. Her hazel eyes flashed brightly with her own building fury and she stood toe to toe against Rosalie. The rest of the coven had stood as well, ready to intervene but Bella shook her head without taking her eyes off of the black ones that were drilling holes into hers. No one approached and Bella used the most deadly voice Emmett had ever heard.

"You will talk to me with respect. Do you hear me? I am not playing games with you. Charlie Swan will not be harmed. He has grown up with the stories on the reservation and witnessed a Quileute wolf explode for the first time. That is how he was brought into the loop and that is how Troy decided he was safe enough for me to trust. He is a police chief. Do you honestly think he would tell anyone and risk his badge?" Her deep alto voice sent shivers down Emmett's spine which Rosalie noticed and she glared at him a split second before Bella spoke again. "Keep your eyes on me." She demanded.

Rosalie scoffed and wrinkled her nose. "Who the hell are you to demand anything of me, child. You're nothing to me. You're nothing to anyone." She flipped her golden hair over one shoulder and stood straight, crossing her arms over her chest.

Bella's face, though still angry, broke out into a wide smile. This smile didn't put anyone at ease. It sent shivers of fear down every vampire in the room apart from Emmett. "Go ahead, Rosalie." She said softly. "Push me." Then, seeming to decide on the spot which caused Alice to gasp, she laughed. "I'm definitely something to Emmett." She reached back and grasped his hand, her fingers squeezing tightly.

Rosalie's face distorted from the perfection it usually was to its true vampire glory. Her black irises bled into the whites of her eyes, encasing her entire eyeball in a sparkling midnight, bright red lips pulled back from her incisors and they gleamed, dripping with venom. A menacing growl rumbled from the center of her chest and her fingers formed claws at her upper arms where they were still crossed over her chest. She was vibrating in her anger, determined to put the shifter in her place and out of her home but she didn't want to get blood all over Esme's persian rug.

Bella stood strong and confident, completely unworried much to the shock of Jasper and the rest of the Cullens. Jasper knew first hand what the face of an angry vampire could do to a human and it was clear to him now that Bella was certainly no ordinary human. Even the Quileute wolves had a hard time keeping urine in their bodies in the face of an unleashed monster.

Bella continued staring at Rosalie unphased and gripping Emmett's hand in her own. Emmett wanted to grip Bella in his arms and pull her away but he risked her wrath if he got involved. He knew his Bella wasn't scared of anything. Hell, she never had been. He was scared for her though.


	15. Chap 15

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

~Bella stared into the eyes of psychotic, jealous demon in front of her and kept her body on lockdown. She felt her inner muscles quivering with the urge to phase, the panther inside of her scratched and gnawed at the bars of the cage she was being kept in, desperate to be released and rip the blonde vampire apart.

Emmett's hand in hers was the only thing grounding her to the fact that this vampire probably was not a terrible person. However, she was being led by anger and jealousy, therefore starting a fight she couldn't possibly win. In her peripherals, she noticed that none of the Cullens were moving and could hear that none of them were breathing. They seemed to be frozen, waiting for the next move. Bella knew that all she had to do was wait the anger out. Rosalie wouldn't touch her, she was confident in that.

Finally, after a long stretch of tension within the house, Carlisle seemed to have enough of Rosalie's theatrics and snatched her back, much to the blonde's surprise. She snarled and thrashed until Jasper's empathic powers dumped over her head like thick sludge. Rosalie's limbs were slow and heavy as Carlisle sat her down behind him and apologized for her behavior.

"Don't apologize for her, Carlisle. You're her father only in theory. She's a grown woman and needs to take responsibility for her own actions. She didn't do anything other than act like a spoiled little child. She's jealous. Plain and simple." Bella said simply before leaning back into Emmett's chest and letting him embrace her tightly.

He kissed her temple and murmured quietly in her ear. "I'm so proud of you." It made Bella's heart soar to know she had not only his support but his love. She could feel it deep in her bones. She squeezed his hands where they rested on her belly and smiled up at him.

"Okay so you weren't supposed to meet her yet, so we're gonna go." Emmett said quickly as he started dragging Bella by the hand toward the front door.

Esme appeared in front of the foyer, blocking the exit and Emmett huffed. Bella smiled patiently at the matriarch but she had to admit to herself, even she was anxious to get out of there and away from the jealous bitch and the condescending patriarch. She placed her hands on her hips and stared Bella down with pleading eyes until Bella finally gave in and wrapped the motherly vampire in a hug.

Once her arms were around her, Bella almost wanted to cry. The last time she'd been hugged by any female whatsoever, had been her own mother. She blinked quickly against the sting in her eyes but knew everyone could smell the salt. She hugged Esme tightly and held on for a long time. Emmett smiled fondly at the two of them and felt Carlisle clap him on the shoulder. He turned his apologetic eyes on his son and Emmett shook his head, pointing his index finger toward his mate. Emmett wouldn't apologize for his father.

When Esme released Bella, she let her hands slide down her bare arms in comfort and to steal some of that luscious warmth that radiated from her. Bella smiled more comfortably now. "Thank you, Esme. I didn't realize how much I needed that." She said quietly.

Esme shrugged a dainty shoulder and smiled with a tilt to her head. "We all need a good hug every now and then." Was her only reply before darting away.

"Don't go scaring the shit out of me anymore, Miss Bella. I can't do that and it's mighty uncomfortable feeling the need to." Jasper drawled. Alice's giggle penetrated the room, dispelling the last of the tension in the air and Bella found herself giggling as well.

The next morning, Emmett was already gone like usual to get ready for school and Bella got up to dress and greet Charlie. They drank coffee together and shared a breakfast of eggs before he left for the station and she got into her truck to head to school. She expected the day to go along as any other, with Emmett pretending to ignore her and her being followed around by Mike Newton and Eric Yorkie with Jessica Stanley yammering in her ear. Her latest gossip which surprisingly had lasted the entire previous three weeks was that Edward Cullen was still out of school.

Today, everything had changed. When Bella parked her behemoth truck in her normal parking spot a few rows from where Emmett usually parked his slate gray Jeep Wrangler Rubicon, she noticed a silver Volvo that hadn't been there since her first day. Her heart thumped in her chest as she realized what that meant.

She still didn't know why Edward Cullen had shown such an interest in her and in the passing weeks, Emmett had engulfed her mind. With Edward not being in school at all or at the Cullen house the night before, the old adage rang true; out of sight, out of mind. He was no longer out of sight and what she did see made her heart leap in her throat. Emmett and Jasper stood like sentries on either side of Edward next to the Volvo, Rosalie was nowhere to be seen and Alice was walking toward her.

Jessica, who had been heading her way also, stopped in her tracks and her jaw unhinged as she watched Alice Cullen prance like a ballerina toward Bella. She could just imagine the thoughts running through the infuriating girl's head right about now. Bella walked forward confidently and let Alice lace her arm through hers before turning and heading straight for the trio of vampires. Her throat went dry when she noticed that the bronze haired vampire's eyes were just as black as the first time she'd met him.

Jasper looked like he was in pain as he gripped Edward's upper arm so tightly that Bella could hear the humerus groan in protest. She cringed when she realized he must be trying to force emotion onto his brother to keep him calm, but what could make him act like that toward her? He'd seemed nice enough when she bumped into him in the hallway before. Bella slowed her approach, halting Alice's quick moving feet and the shorter girl turned her face up inquiringly.

"What's wrong with him?" Bella asked quietly, aware that they had an audience. Students had stopped their ascent into the school to watch with rapt attention as Bella was escorted toward the Cullen clan. No one ever spoke to the Cullens, let alone was accosted by one and dragged toward their group.

"You're his singer. It means your blood is the sweetest wine to him, basically. So we need to acclimate him to your scent. He's been in Alaska these last few weeks to gain control in the hopes that he wouldn't rip your throat out when he returned." Alice's words flowed over Bella in soft tones.

Scoffing, Bella pulled her arm from the tiny vampire's and walked quickly toward her destination. She wanted this over with. "He could try." She muttered. The determination in her stride seemed to pull Emmett from his gape-mouthed shock and he glared at her in warning. She deliberately ignored him, watching closely as he gripped his brother's other arm.

Edward had gone stock still, seemingly at ease to the human eye but Bella knew he was preparing himself for the worst case scenario. She met his eyes with hers and raised a sculpted eyebrow as she stood in front of him. Alice stood by her side, her muscles strained as if she were prepared to whisk Bella away at a moment's notice.

That would be unnecessary.

"Hello Edward. It's a pleasure to see you again." It took everything in her to remain passive and confident, keeping her voice even. It had taken a lot out of her to play with the coven last night for the short amount of time she had. Vampires irked her so much but she really wanted to be apart of Emmett's life and those other vampires were apart of his life too. She would never ask that he choose. The look in Edward's eye was lethal and she could tell that the blood under her skin was tempting him beyond anything he'd ever encountered.

"You look well." He said, voice tight. His lips wore a thin smile as he stared into Bella's soul. Emmett growled by his brother's side and Bella's eyes darted to his.

Nodding her head once, she refused to let her nervousness show even though she knew all of them could hear the strong thud of her heart. "I'm well, thank you. Looks like you need to be my buddy. Think you can keep your teeth to yourself?" She inquired as she realized this could be her opportunity.

Emmett made a choking noise in the back of his throat and Bella's lips twitched. She knew he had a hard time with her hanging around other males and putting herself in direct danger but she had to watch as Rosalie pawed at him during school hours and Alice had said they needed to acclimate Edward to her scent.

What better way to do that then to let him hang around her.

"Don't worry, he won't ever be alone." She assured Emmett. "I'm more than capable of handling myself and we'll be in school. He can be my…" She placed her finger on her pursed lips and looked upwards before meeting her mate's eyes. "...boyfriend." She held Emmett's eye contact, daring him to object.

The entire school population thought that Emmett and Rosalie were still a couple. Bella had to suffer silently through the rumors and words of the children around campus all day every day and she was sick of it. Hopefully this would work to her advantage. She really didn't want to pretend to be Edward's girlfriend. What she really wanted was for Emmett to get angry and demand that Bella stay by his side and never leave, 'breaking up' with Rosalie publicly. With her luck though, it would probably backfire terribly.

Emmett held her eyes, his thick dark brows furrowed as he seethed in front of her. Her lips twitched again and Alice placed a small hand over her mouth. Jasper looked between everyone and Edward stared at Alice a moment before sagging in relief. Before Bella could question why he relaxed so much, Emmett bellowed loudly.

"Rosalie!" His voice echoed off of the brick building of the school, catching the attention of every student in the parking lot.

Appearing from behind the wheel of a red BMW, she sauntered up to Emmett and placed her hand on his forearm. He cringed away from her and pierced her with his gaze. Under his breath so no one could hear but the supernaturals gathered around the car, he warned. "You better go along with this." Taking a deep breath for show, he puffed out his chest. "You've been sleeping with Edward?! How could you!"

Rosalie seemed completely taken aback, apparently either ignoring what had been going on or not thinking Emmett would go down this route. Bella almost busted out laughing. Instead, she leaned against the Honda parked next to the Volvo and crossed her arms over her chest, intent on watching the show. The indignant noise that came from Rosalie was comical. "I did no such thing, Emmett! Don't be ridiculous." She scoffed.

Emmett stepped closer to Rosalie and she did her part by leaning back, wide eyed. "Don't lie to me. He just admitted it."

Rosalie lowered her eyes in mock shame and tugged at the sleeves of her long sleeved blouse. "Yes, I'm sorry. Please forgive me." She said very unconvincingly.

Emmett rolled his eyes and whispered, "Louder."

"Please forgive me, Emmett! I'm sorry! It didn't mean anything!" She cried.

To which Edward stepped in, thoroughly enjoying himself it seemed. "Rosalie, sweetheart, please don't say that. I'm sorry Emmett, for hurting you but I love her. I've always loved her." He cupped Rosalie's face in his hands and pressed his lips to hers.

From Bella's standpoint, she could see that they both grimaced into the kiss and held perfectly still but the cheers from the student population told her they bought it; hook, line and sinker.


	16. Chap 16

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Rosalie dug her claws into Edward's arm all through school, giving him doe eyed expressions and kissing his cheek. Jesus, how did Emmett ever stand it? Good riddance. He decided to sit with Bella today since they'd waited the allotted teenage time frame -three days- before he publicly asked her to be his girlfriend.

That was this morning and now he was surprising her by sitting at her lunch table, waiting for her to get her tray and sit next to him. He planned on entertaining her with some food juggling just to hear her delighted giggle. The last few days had been a juggle itself with the emotions and 'major changes' according to Forks High. The student body was shocked as shit that the gorgeous Emmett Cullen had chosen the beautiful Bella Swan to be his girlfriend.

There was no mistaking the glare on his face though when a male got too close to her. Poor Mike Newton had to run to the bathroom after placing his clammy hands on Bella's one too many times in Biology for Emmett's liking. He was lucky he ran off with only a hershey squirt because Emmett was liable to take his fucking hands off at the wrists.

Now that the relationship was out in the open, the couple had to address the possible war situation between the Cullens and the pack. Bella had tried to assure Emmett that all would be well but he and Jasper had been training nonetheless. Jasper was the fastest and fiercest vampire ever known with the moniker the God of War or Perro de la Muerte aka Dog of Death. He was the epithet of death itself for almost a century, bringing vampires and humans alike to their graves in the worst way. No one spoke aloud around the Cullen household of Jasper's past, assuming he was embarrassed or be shamed by their thoughts or words but Emmett knew better. He'd heard Alice whisper seductively a few times, " _Mi Dios de la Guerra…_ " just before Jasper would groan and a burst of lust would fill the house.

"Either way, we're prepared for any case." Emmett told Bella. They were quietly discussing the meeting later. Emmett would drive Bella to the treaty line where she would shift and yowl for Troy and he would howl for Sam Uley and Jacob Black. This prearranged meeting had set Carlisle's teeth on edge but it had to be done. Bella had to showcase her love for her imprint and hope that though he was a vampire, the Quileutes would not start a war.

Bella gripped Emmett's hand and held it on top of the table in full view of the cafeteria. "I'm just nervous that you're going to go in there with your muscles bulging and a glare on your face. You do that and you'll put the wolves on the defensive." She tried to reason with him.

Emmett took a moment to think about that. She was right of course, he would have a hard time but he could fix his expression if that would appease her. "I can't help that my muscles bulge, you know." He pointed out as he flexed the bicep closest to his beautiful mate. She blushed and laid her fingertips on the muscle before smiling up at him. He flexed again for good measure and she giggled before her face turned serious.

She lifted a celery stick to her lips and bit off a tiny bite. Once she swallowed, she said, "I just don't want you starting something you can't finish."

His eyes darkened, her words offending him deeply. She thought he couldn't fend for himself against a pack of puppies? Before he could open his mouth and refute her statement, she opened her mouth again. "Don't look at me like that, Emmett McCarty." She scolded even quieter than they were speaking before. "I am not saying you're weak or that I'm faster or the wolves are better. I'm asking you as your mate to keep your head and don't bring a pack of wolves -including Troy- down on your family's heads. I would have to stand with you and I could never hurt Troy and he's the strongest wolf I've ever seen. He's almost as strong as me. It would be a more than fair fight and there would be lives lost. Losing anyone's life is not winning as far as I'm concerned so stop acting like I'm downing you. You've been my best friend our whole lives. I'm not about to start putting you down now. God!" She said exasperatedly with a roll of her eyes.

Jesus, she'd really chastised him good. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pulled her into his side as she munched on another celery stick, this one dipped in peanut butter. Emmett kissed the side of her head and leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I won't showboat. I'm only training with Jasper so I can be prepared. You should train too, you know." He said as he nuzzled her ear with his nose.

She snorted then shook her head. "I'm not training. Trust me, I don't need the training. Besides…" She said as she dipped another green veggie stick into the peanut butter. "I wouldn't fight regardless." She held her index finger up when she saw Emmett's mouth drop open with indignation. "I said I would stand with you, not fight. I would never ask you to choose between your family and me, don't make me do the same. I might not care about a lot of those mutts over there but Troy is my family. I would never, ever fight him." She said firmly.

Emmett's mouth snapped shut as he processed her words. He felt an array of emotions sweep through him. Jealousy, anger, indignation, hurt, compassion, understanding, and finally love. His love swelled in his heart for this woman and he wanted to show her right now. He would never ask her to fight against her family.

"Okay, okay." He appeased. "Wanna get out of here?" He asked lasciviously in her ear as he ran his nose up and down the length of her throat. Bella's eyes rolled up in her head at the feelings of delight slamming into her stomach. Butterflies jumped and raged inside her from her core to her chest and she felt like she would burst just from his tone and that movement alone.

Once they were on the road and heading towards her house, Emmett's hand spanned the width of her thigh and stroked her over her jeans from her knee to the crease between her legs. She spread them wider as she moaned softly, trying to keep her concentration on the road.

"Don't make us crash. I like this truck." She said breathlessly. Emmett chuckled and moved his hand down to her knee, leaving it there and causing Bella to mewl a whine in protest.

"I'll be good for now but I'm about done waiting for you, my mate. Everyone knows. The meeting is tonight, the school knows, Charlie knows, my family knows. I'm done waiting." His voice grew thicker and huskier as he continued to talk, images of what he wanted to do to this woman racing faster and faster through his head. His erection was pressing irritatingly against the hem in his jeans.

Bella suddenly cut the wheel and pulled onto a gravel side road off the One-oh-One instead of heading down Parker St. toward her house. Emmett looked around as Bella parked and they stepped out of the vehicle. The afternoon air was cool and thick gray clouds covered the sky in preparation of the downpour they were in for but for now, they held off.

He felt tiny hands unbuckling his jeans and snapped his gaze from the sky to the ground in front of him where the little minx was kneeling. She freed his erection and licked her pretty pink lips, causing Emmett to groan at the sight. She wrapped them around his throbbing cock and he grunted and almost closed his eyes but he didn't want to miss this.

"What about a condom?" He choked out. This was the first time she'd done this to him without a barrier. She pulled off his cock with a loud pop and grinned.

"I'm not worried about your scent being in me. We're going to tell them, right? So what does it matter?" She asked before engulfing him in her mouth again. She moaned and the vibration sent pulses of excitement through his body. He placed his hands in her hair and gripped the loose locks tightly, guiding her up and down his shaft as her tongue spiraled and licked around his girth. She moaned again and he looked down, not realizing his hooded eyes had actually slipped closed. The first thing he saw was his pale hands delved into her soft brown hair, the next thing he saw was her swollen, glistening lips wrapped around his thick cock, and the third thing he saw almost had him coming on the spot.

There, in the middle of an old dirt road, he was getting the best head of his life while his mate fingered herself inside her jeans. He couldn't stand it. He pushed her off of him and she looked up startled but before she could say anything he reached under her arms and picked her up, spinning her upside down and tearing a hole in her jeans between her legs. Apparently, still as eager as ever, she got the point and took his bouncing throbbing cock in her mouth again as he stayed propped up against the door of her truck. He groaned loudly at the change in position, her hot wet tongue gliding over the top of his shaft now and her top teeth lightly grazing the thick vein on the underside of his heavy cock.

Wasting no more time, he wrapped his arms around her hips, gripping the upper inside of her thighs to hold her securely to his body as his head tilted down and his lips suctioned to her sopping pussy. Her jeans had already been soaked from her own ministrations and now as he latched onto her throbbing clit, she practically shrieked around him. The muffled noise and vibrations had precome leaking from his tip as he throbbed hard in response and when one hand let go of the back of his thigh where she was holding on only to cup his balls in warmth, he almost screamed his ecstasy into her hot core.

He drove his tongue deep inside Bella's tight pussy and let his chin press against her clit, hard. She came with a loud muffled keen, squeezing his balls in her hand and forcing his own climax to jet into her mouth. His grip around her thighs tightened as she filled his mouth and spilled her come over herself as she came and she cleaned him up with her tongue, still hanging upside down.


	17. Chap 17

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

~It was still early in the day after their side-of-the-road excursion when Bella parked her truck in Charlie's driveway. She kissed Emmett goodbye and he ran back to the Cullen's house to train more with Jasper and clean himself up from their fun. She really couldn't wait to feel that long, thick cock inside her pussy. It'd been a long month and even with all the foreplay they'd done, she wanted the real deal finally. Her muscles clenched in anxious anticipation, knowing that they were going to finally fuck like the animals they were.

After a long, hot shower, Bella slipped on the brown rayon dress she'd worn to Emmett's the day she'd burst into their home. She threw her ruined jeans in the garbage and started to slave over the stove for a few hours making casseroles knowing the pack would be hungry. Two lasagnas, three cheddar broccolis, a hashbrown casserole, and a spaghetti casserole later; she stuck one of the cheddar broccoli casseroles into the freezer for Charlie before loading the rest onto the leather seat of her truck. The first bonfire Bella had been invited to she hadn't brought more than a few bags of chips, not knowing what anyone liked. When she saw how busy everyone had been creating the BBQ just so a pack of wolves could eat, she'd decided that she would help out whenever she could. The second bonfire, she'd shown up with two large casseroles and they'd been snatched up in a matter of moments.

This meeting could last a while so she figured she would feed everyone, including herself and if it didn't last as long as she expected, they could bring the food back to the Rez with them. Being a shifter meant eating almost constantly. She always had something nearby to shove in her mouth if she couldn't be around a stove to cook her own meal. Granola and protein bars were stuffed in her glove box in the truck, cans of ravioli were under her bed and in her locker at school, canned meats like Spam were tucked in nooks and crannies in the forest.

She threw a plastic bag filled with paper plates and plastic utensils on top of the teetering casserole tower and then ran inside to finish getting ready. Tonight would be the big test for her mate. Being the least shy woman she knew and Emmett being a very jealous and territorial male, things could get pretty ugly. He promised to try to keep his head and she loved him for it. Neither of them could control what the boys said, though they could demand respect. Paul was a bad one for trying to get into Bella's panties even though she'd put him in his place a number of times. The hothead was determined to have the panther shifter on her back, begging for more.

 _Poor Emmett_. Bella thought to herself as she lifted into the cab and keyed the ignition. Emmett and the rest of the Cullens were meeting her on the same dirt road they'd turned onto earlier and they were going to walk from there to the open clearing everyone had agreed upon. It was neutral ground on the edge of both boundaries so no one could get angry if someone stepped over an invisible line. Emmett and Jasper helped her carry the Tupperwares of food and set them off to the side for the time being.

No one was in the clearing, as Bella assumed was the case, so she stripped her dress without another thought and shifted seamlessly into her panther's fur. Emmett huffed exasperatedly while Edward choked on a swallow. Rosalie growled and Bella flicked her tail in annoyance. She yowled long and loudly, gaining the attention of whichever wolves were on patrol and heard their long and loud howls in return. Instead of shifting back into her human skin, she stood protectively in front of the Cullens. Emmett and Carlisle stood directly behind her as the rest stood back a couple of yards.

Troy bounded into the clearing first and ran straight up to Bella, jumping on her shoulders and pushing off to the other side of her playfully. Bella's head followed his movements amused as he pranced and when he stood in front of her, they touched noses in greeting. Troy's silver and white wolf stayed standing in front of her and she watched as a large black wolf and an even larger russet wolf came into view, standing as sentries at Troy's flanks.

Bella's panther nodded to each of them and they greeted her the same. Next from the forest came a dark gray wolf with black spots on his back, settling in at Jacob's flank and a silver wolf settled at Sam's. The arrow formation continued with Quil, Jared, Leah and Seth until all of the wolves were standing with Troy at it's head. Bella admired their uniformity and control in the face of seven vampires. They didn't stink at all to Bella but to the wolves, she was told they burned their noses like bleach. Their muzzles didn't even wrinkle so she knew Troy had been working with them just as Jasper had been working with his family.

She prayed that everything would go alright.

The clearing was eerily silent as the three species eyeballed each other, the only sounds were the thickly thudding hearts of the mammals. Bella held eye contact with Troy as unspoken words were exchanged between them. In a blink of an eye, they shifted simultaneously and Bella pulled her dress over her head as Troy pulled his cargo pants up his thighs. An aroused snort came from the silver wolf Bella knew was Paul and she rolled her eyes, fixing him with a glare to behave. It seemed he could leer in his wolf form just as well as if he were human and Bella growled at him. Troy turned then and pinned the young wolf with his own glare.

Bella made a small motion with her left hand and suddenly Carlisle and Emmett were on either side of her. Both men wore stoic looks on their marble faces. The rest of the coven stayed where they were silently.

"Troy, you remember Carlisle Cullen." The tall native nodded in greeting, keeping his eyes on Bella. He still didn't like the patriarch. "This is Emmett." Bella paused before taking a deep breath. "I understand that your wolves don't know why we are here so I trust that you've warned them to keep their heads?" She asked tentatively.

This was where things could get dicey.

"I have. Though Jacob Black has taken his responsibility as alpha among the new pack, I am still his leader and they are all under orders to keep calm. Please be aware that though I've ordered them, they are still young." The warning in his voice was clear. He knew as well as Bella did that these adolescents could fly off the handle at any moment as there was always a loophole to orders.

Bella nodded and pinned each wolf with an even stare. "Be aware that violence will not be tolerated." Her eyes lingered on Quil's chocolate wolf. "Consequences could be dire should anyone try anything out of line." Her warning rang just as clear as Troy's as she watched the reactions of the wolfpack.

Each wolf nodded, still looking bewildered. Troy spoke up then as he turned his back on Bella and spoke to his pack, his deep baritone voice was full of authority. "We are all aware of imprinting. It is our most sacred commandment; you cannot hurt an imprint. Whoever a spirit warrior imprints on can't be harmed. It's our most absolute law. Keep that in mind as Bella speaks to you."

A couple of growls escaped from muzzles that were peeled back over sharp canines and Bella knew Sam and Paul had figured it out just from Troy's words. She planted her feet and crossed her arms over her chest and watched through narrowed eyes as the wolves all shifted from one paw to the other, getting more and more anxious. Holding one hand up as more growls sounded -the pack mind was a real annoyance- as Sam's and Paul's realizations zipped through their thoughts, Bella spoke clearly and concisely, garnering everyone's attention.

"You will calm the hell down. Growling or fighting will not change the outcome here and you know it. Sam Uley, stop making that face right now. You should know, more than anyone, how imprinting feels. Could you stand to be away from Emily for any length of time? Could you imagine if someone was telling you that you could absolutely not be near your imprint? This was not something I could help and if it was, I would be with him anyway." She hadn't even mentioned his name and yet the wolves seemed to know instinctively that she was talking about one of the vampires with her.

At that, Jacob Black's muzzle wrinkled in disgust and he barked before Troy bared his human teeth at the boy. The russet wolf pawed irritatedly at the ground, keeping his glare on Bella.

"None of you know the story of Isabella Higginbotham and Emmett McCarty." Bella started as she paced slowly, letting her fingers dance down Emmett's arm as she passed him, looking very much a member of the military in her gait. "They were born in 1917…" Bella told the wolves the story of her childhood and how she had known Emmett her entire life, feeling like they were soulmates once she was old enough to develop a crush. She went on to describe her parents and subsequent shifting, her escapades across the country, and inevitable imprint. An hour had passed and by that point the wolves were bored, sitting in dressed human form as they chowed down on the casseroles Bella had brought.

They'd accepted Bella's story and imprint and huffed when she continued speaking. Paul thought she sounded like a fucking teacher as she droned on and on about bullshit no one cared about. Embry just wanted to get home so he could rub one out to the images of Bella naked in the clearing. Sam wanted to be lying in bed next to his own imprint.


	18. Chap 18

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

The wolves really tried Emmett's patience throughout the meeting. He could smell the arousal wafting off a few of them as they leered at his mate and he had to lock his joints to keep from ripping their eyeballs from their sockets. He bit his tongue so hard a few times that he was sure he almost chewed it right in half.

Bella Swan was an incredibly sexy woman. Her body was thin and toned with perky full tits tipped with large rosy nipples and wide hips, long legs and hair. The way she carried herself, as if she were the most confident female alive, made Emmett catch his breath several times. He held up his end of the bargain though and kept his face a mask of stoicism. Standing as still as stone, he prayed this would end soon.

The sounds of the Quileutes chewing obnoxiously on their meals made his stomach turn and Emmett was glad he didn't eat human food. The stench was putrid mixed with their rank breaths. Quil had dribbled some of his hashbrown casserole down the front of his naked chest and used his spoon to scoop it up and pop it into his mouth. Emmett scrunched up his face in disgust but quickly smoothed his expression. He didn't mind fighting with the mutts but it was important to Bella that he hold his temper and he'd promised her to be on his best behavior.

Troy dismissed the wolves after a while, seeing that no one was going to cause any harm. Apparently Bella's long winded speech had bored them to tears and they decided they didn't give a flying fuck who Bella imprinted on. Emmett was thankful for that at least. They shouldn't give a shit, she wasn't Quileute or part of their pack. She was a genus of their species and therefore her own alpha.

Christ, would Emmett love to order her around in the bedroom. He didn't imagine she took orders well, especially after Carlisle's display the first time the patriarch met her, but he did imagine that she would be sexy as fuck to tame. He couldn't wait and he almost palmed his hardening cock as he envisioned several ways he could go about taming her wild side.

When the wolves left the clearing, Troy stayed behind whispering to Bella and though Emmett didn't like the native man so close to his girl, he did his best not to eavesdrop. He knew he could trust her and he had faith through Bella's words previously that he could trust Troy near her.

Rosalie and Edward sidled up to Emmett and he turned to face them. Rosalie had been on her best behavior since the display in the school parking lot and Emmett was leery that she was only putting on a show. He didn't imagine that she would give up her quest to conquer Emmett so easily.

She stretched her small hand toward Emmett as if to touch him before retracting with a sheepish expression. He regarded her closely, trying to figure out what her game was. She shrugged one thin shoulder under her denim jacket and sighed.

"I just wanted to apologize, Emmett. To both you and Bella. I was so selfish and angry, I just wanted you to want me. I'm not even sure I wanted you for the right reasons." She paused her rushing words and took a deep breath as if to calm herself down. When she looked over her shoulder toward Jasper, Emmett knew his brother was helping the situation. "You deserve the happiness you're going to find with your mate and honestly, I'm happy for you."

Emmett's eyes widened as he realized she was sincere and his eyes darted to Edward's before looking back at the blonde. "You mean it?" Was all he could manage to say. Bella came up behind him and wrapped her warm arms around his waist, laying her cheek on his back. He placed his cool hands over hers and held her to him.

Rosalie nodded and her eyes drifted to where the couple's hands were joined. "I do mean it. I'm sorry to both of you. I was so blinded by jealousy that I didn't think how I was making you feel. Even with all of the family's warnings…" She shook her head at herself and sighed again. "I'm so sorry."

Edward clasped her hand in his and entwined their fingers. The move didn't go unnoticed by Emmett and he cocked an eyebrow at his brother. It was Edward's turn to look sheepish as he smiled.

"I'd fought against her for so long. When Carlisle tried to push us together, I denied the connection I felt. The more I ignored her, the worse her thoughts became and it got easier over time to not want anything to do with her." He explained softly. He took a deep breath and though his eyes blackened from Bella's scent in the air, he held himself aloof, completely relaxed. "She's my mate and not only have I accepted the bond but so has she." He said with a confidence in his voice that was rarely heard.

Emmett's sharp intake of breath was heard throughout the clearing and Bella giggled from behind him without lifting her head from his back. He looked over his shoulder and sat that her eyes were closed, a small content smile on her face. He smiled fondly at her before extending his hand first to Edward then to Rosalie.

"Congrats guys." He boomed before he lowered his voice to mutter under his breath, "About fucking time." He had suspected as much decades ago but they'd fought so hard that they had everyone convinced.

At that, Bella stepped back from him with a full belly laugh. Rosalie looked shy as she caught Bella's eye and stepped forward, holding her hand out for Bella to shake. Instead, the shifter wrapped the vampire in her arms and hugged her tight. Everyone left in the clearing held their breath, including Troy, as Bella seemed to squeeze the life from the blonde.

Her voice took the tone of that eerie, deadly calm it had the first time Rosalie disrespected her. "We're going to be sisters someday, Rosalie."

Rosalie stiffened before relaxing infinitesimally. She released Bella and looked her straight in the eye. "I know." She spoke, her voice full of compassion, her eyes filled with venomous tears. "I hope you'll be able to forgive me someday for the trouble I've put Emmett through...and for the crap I gave you." She trailed off in a whisper and Bella's smile was less deadly and more soft at the honest words.

"I don't hold a grudge. Just don't fuck with my mate again and we'll be just fine." Bella reassured lightly. She turned her back on the blonde and Emmett's shoulders sagged with relief. It wasn't great, but it was a start. He knew Bella would be on pins and needles for a while around his newly acclaimed sister and he didn't blame her. Though he didn't doubt her sincerity, he would be cautious as well.

Alice danced around the clearing as she cleaned up the mess left by the wolves, bagging the empty Tupperware and discarded plateware. She muttered as she worked with her nose scrunched up. "Disgusting mutts. Can't even clean up after themselves. It's a shame they can't deodorize the air when they leave too. Gross."

Emmett chuckled at his little sprite of a sister and helped her finish the cleanup before everyone split up to go their separate ways. Troy saluted the vampires before morphing into his wolf, leaving shreds of his pants all over the clearing causing Alice to shriek in anger. The chuffing laugh of the silver and white wolf could be heard for the next mile.

Emmett left with his family while Bella drove her truck home. He was going to pick up his Jeep so that he could bring her to the house. The family was going on an extended hunting trip -as it was going to be sunny for the next few days- and Emmett wanted to spend some much needed time with his mate all by his lonesome. No annoying dogs, no meddling family, no sneaking around the so-called adoptive father.


	19. Chap 19

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

~Bella parked outside her home and entered the house. Emmett was going to come over soon to pick her up and bring her to his place where they would go on a run and have some private time. She was eagerly looking forward to it. She packed her toiletry bag, complete with a fresh razor, and a couple of comfortable outfits. She didn't bother changing from the brown dress because she would need to shower after her run tonight. She left a note for Charlie who had left a note saying he was staying the night in Seattle with a lady friend and told him that she was staying the night with her man friend. She added a smiley face by her signature then waited impatiently on the front porch for her man friend to pick her up.

Her smile was ear to ear when he pulled up in his Rubicon and she darted over to the driver's side to kiss him through the window before she bounded over the hood of the SUV and plopped herself in the passenger seat. Emmett's smile was ear to ear now too.

She could tell that Emmett had something on his mind, as his smile faded soon after he pulled onto Parker Street and headed toward the Cullen house. He looked amazing in his black Nike pullover on top of a tight black tee and his dark blue jeans. He wore a pair of Costa sunglasses over his eyes and Bella longed to take them off his face so that she could see the beautiful ocher color that she'd grown so fond of.

Placing her tiny hand on his bulky forearm, her fingers caressed his smooth skin. "What's going on in that head of yours?" She hoped he knew that he could tell her anything, no matter what it was.

He shifted uncomfortably as he steered the Jeep through the short streets of Forks before merging onto the One-oh-One and heading to the outskirts of the town. Clearing his throat unnecessarily, he side eyed her while he spoke. "I don't wanna come off as jealous Bells but I have to know what you and Troy talked about." He sounded unsure and she was positive it was because they'd laughed and hugged tightly before Troy saluted and left the clearing.

"You called me Bells." She said instead of answering his question. She didn't mean to sidestep it but that was the first thing that popped into her head. Charlie was the only person who'd ever called her that. She smiled at that.

Emmett looked sheepish and Bella could've bet that his ears would be red with embarrassment if his body had been capable of the action. "I overheard the Chief say it once and it sounded perfect. I hope you don't mind." Bella chuckled and squeezed his arm.

"Of course not. I love it. I don't mind what you call me, so long as it's me you call." She said feeling corny but at the same time, knowing she would respond to whatever he called her.

Emmett tilted his head and took his eyes off the road. Bella startled and kept glancing at the pavement but Emmett was proving to be an efficient driver and didn't swerve once. Finally it clicked that he'd asked her an important question and she didn't want him jealous so she admitted what Troy had told her.

"Troy is going on a vacation. He's only stayed around the area this long because of me and now that I'm moving on in the world and found my imprint, he wants to search for his. I was wishing him luck. You've got nothing to be jealous over, Emmett." I comforted him lightly but his eyes didn't brighten.

"Your relationship before…" He stopped talking abruptly and swallowed, apparently thinking he was treading on thin ice or something but Bella just laughed and finished his sentence for him.

"Was over before it began. Seriously Emm, I told you. We had a few months together but no real feelings developed."

It was his turn to interrupt her though his muscles relaxed a bit, probably from her using his childhood nickname. "The only reason you broke it off was because you were worried about imprinting. You admitted that yourself." He sounded hurt and a little bitter.

"Pull over." She demanded.

"What? Why?"

"Pull over, Emmett."

Maneuvering the Rubicon onto the soft shoulder of the highway, he pushed the lever to park and turned in his bucket seat to face her better. She fixed him with a scowl.

"I haven't said one word to you about your relationship with Rosalie nor have I said one thing to you about not telling me about your past at all. I don't know how you died, how you ended up in Forks...Nothing. I've told you most everything about my life and I'm not pushing you so don't think that's what this is. I didn't want to tell you the other reason I broke it off with Troy because I didn't want you to feel any unnecessary guilt." In her anger, her eyes had filled with tears as she thought back to the biggest reason she hadn't been able to give herself fully to Troy.

Emmett grabbed her hand and though she tried to yank it from his grip, he held tightly and he rubbed his thumb over her knuckles soothingly, his face a mask of pain. "I'm sorry. I want to tell you but every time I try, something stops me. Sometimes I think I'm saving _you_ from unnecessary guilt and other times I think it's because I'm a coward. It's easier for me to hang onto my jealousy than for you to be jealous or angry or guilty."

Bella's eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "Why would I feel any more guilt than I already do? I left you, Emmett. I'm the one who ran the second I was free. I already know you had a thing with Rosalie but that was a long time ago, just like my thing with Troy." She twisted in her seat and cupped his face in her warm hands. "Getting to know you, what you've done the last 70 years...that's what I want. Not to be nosy, not to feel misplaced emotions...Just to know you again. We've been together for a month and I still don't know how you died." A tear slipped down her cheek unchecked and when Emmett lifted his fingers to wipe it away, her hands fell from his face and she grasped his in hers.

"So it's finally time for that talk, huh?" He asked softly with a small smile.

Nodding her head, she smiled back. "I think so."

As he pulled the vehicle back onto the road and took the next left onto the three mile driveway to the Cullen's house, Bella wondered why he thought she would be guilty over his death aside from not being there for him. She had wondered at his relationship with Rosalie but had never wanted to push him. She didn't honestly feel jealous, she'd had a wonderful time with Troy while it lasted and that wouldn't be fair to be jealous of something that was completely out of her control years ago.

As they pulled up to the house, Emmett threw the Jeep in park and smiled widely as he opened her door for her like a true gentleman. She blushed and took his arm as he kissed her cheek. Waggling his eyebrows, he grinned. "We've got the whole place to ourselves, babe. Whatever will I do with you?"

Bella's bell like laughter trailed after them as they entered the house and closed the door, flicking the lock firmly in place.


	20. Chap 20

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Emmett put on a good front as they pulled up to his house, plastering a grin on his face and making his girl blush and laugh as they walked through the door. It was only a front though. He was glad his heart couldn't beat at this moment because he was sure he'd be sweating bullets and his heart would be pounding in his chest, threatening to burst through his ribcage.

He carried Bella's bag for her and plopped it on the bed in his room before meeting up with her in the kitchen where she was getting herself a glass of milk. Esme had started keeping fresh food in the house after learning Bella's eating habits. She got the energy supplement drink mixes as well as the veggie sticks the girl preferred. Her metabolism was so high with the shifter gene that she needed to keep the proper nutrients in her or she would feel 'off her game' she had told him once.

Rubbing his hands together nervously, he approached Bella and moved her hair gently off her shoulder while she mixed a Milo chocolate drink and placed a kiss to her shoulder. The creamy expanse of skin immediately had an effect on the vampire but he stifled it, knowing she was preparing for their run and they still had to talk.

He couldn't believe it had been an entire month already. Time had flown since he was reunited with his best friend and he couldn't believe he'd let the time slip by without talking to her about everything. She knew bits and pieces of his life from then up until now either through his own anecdotes or someone in the family's but he'd apparently fucked up by not having the sit down with her like he'd promised.

She was a very patient person and for that, Emmett felt lucky. She sipped her drink -thankfully chocolate had a nice smell for him- and turned around to lean her hip against the granite countertop. Emmett pulled a stool from the island bar and sat down, offering one to her. Bella shook her head and continued to take small sips from the glass.

He dove right into it because this was a long time coming. "When I found you in the basement, I almost had a heart attack Isabella. I wanted to hunt your parents down and kill them with Pa's shotgun. I cleaned you up and got you out of there, walking you at least three miles into the woods before I had to get back home. Ma needed my help and Pa would've skinned me alive if I didn't help her and I needed to figure out what to do with you. I'd planned on going to the doc and bringing him with me but figured he wouldn't be too keen on stomping through the woods so I went back for you. I was so mad when you were gone." He continued telling her what she'd already knew -the bits she'd picked up when she showed him what she was- until his breath started hitching.

Bella set her glass down and licking the chocolate from her lips and approached her mate, wrapping her arms around him and settling herself on his lap. He held her close to his body as his emotions enveloped him. He hated that he was going to have to tell her how weak he was.

"I was practically a zombie for the next year. I worked on the farm, I finished schooling and I got a job. I did everything I was supposed to do but Pa got fed up with my moroseness. He gave me an ultimatum the second year. Get my head out of my ass or get the hell out of his house." Emmett's tone was flat as he spoke and Bella gasped at Theodore's audacity. "Yeah. I left. I had been saving my money and had a decent chunk to put down on a small piece of land. Pa and Uncle Fred helped me build a little house and even though I kept working, I never stopped looking for you. Every year I would go out on the anniversary the day you disappeared and search from sunup to sundown. Ma got real sick and she begged me to give up but I couldn't do it...even for her. She passed the next spring, three years after you disappeared and Pa disowned me. He said I drove Ma to the grave."

Bella's hot tears tracked down her face as she cried tears that he would never be able to. He regretted now the way he'd disregarded his Ma's feelings and pleadings. He pushed on with his story, despite how his stomach twisted, knowing Bella was going to take the guilt into her for his demise. Her tiny arms wrapped tightly around his neck and she laid her head on his shoulder as he continued, his hands rubbing up and down her back.

"It was a week to my twentieth year and the fifth year anniversary of your disappearance. I grabbed my shotgun, bundled up in my flannel, and trudged over to your parent's house to take the same worn path I'd taken year after year. I hadn't spoken to them since you left. I just knew this year would be different. The confidence I felt is laughable now but back then I felt like I was going to get some answers." He sighed at his naivety. Taking a deep breath, Emmett wrapped his hands around Bella's waist and lifted her from his lap to sit on the granite counter island in front of him.

She spread her legs and he placed his large palms on her thighs, rubbing firmly up and down the muscular limbs. Her eyes were filled with tears and compassion and Emmett stared into those bright hazel orbs trying to get the courage to continue.

"A bear caught me by surprise...or maybe I caught him by surprise, I don't know." He shook his head at himself. "He mangled me good after I shot him. The buckshot barely scratched him and pissed him off something fierce and by the time…" He cleared his throat as a lump formed, nervous for her reaction next. Bella had been pretty descriptive in her telling of the relationship she had with Troy but he really didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"It's okay, Emmett. Go on." She quietly urged as she stroked her thin fingers through his dark brown curls. He closed his eyes so he wouldn't have to see her pain.

"When I came to, I could barely breathe and my eyes were all blurry. I blinked a hundred times and saw that I was surrounded by angels and they were talking so fast that all I heard was a buzzing noise. I thought for sure the bear had drug me off to his honey den." He chuckled humorlessly. "One of the angels bit me and I burned in hell for so long that I was sure they weren't angels at all anymore but demons come to take me to hell. I thought for sure they were punishing me for letting you get away…" His words caught and he hitched a sob before croaking out his next words. "For letting you die."

Bella held him for a long time while he gathered his composure, leaning over where his head nestled in the soft flesh of her stomach and pressing kisses to the back of his head as he wept. His arms gripped her hips so tightly that he was surprised she didn't groan in discomfort but she simply held him just as tight and let him cry.

When he was finally able to use his words again, he told Bella his thoughts about Rosalie. How he thought she was his own personal angel and how he'd immediately fallen for her beauty and smile. He didn't get too graphic in the sex department even though she kept a tight hold on him and her face didn't tense up in jealousy.

Finally, he met her eyes and took a deep breath. "My human memories finally became clear after a week or so and all I could see, breathe and taste was you. Isabella, I've loved you my entire life and I'm so sorry I couldn't find you sooner."

She smiled softly at him, no trace of jealousy or guilt and he wasn't sure if she was hiding it for his benefit or if she really was just that perfect. Bella leaned down once again and pressed a kiss to his lips, letting them mould together so he could feel exactly how much she loved him too.


	21. Chap 21

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

~Watching Emmett break down in her arms was extremely hard for Bella. She hadn't realized how much guilt he harbored for losing her in the forest and subsequently thinking she was dead all these years. As she hugged him to herself, she struggled not to let the emotions consume her.

When Emmett looked into her eyes, she smiled softly at him, she cupped his cheek in her hand and pressed her lips to his. The venom in his eyes dissipated and she kissed his nose.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a while and she smiled sadly with tears in her eyes. He was thinking of her feelings after everything he'd just told her.

"It's you I'm worried about. I'm so touched, Emmett. There's no reason for you to feel guilty. You couldn't have known what happened to me. I'll never be able to make up for hurting you the way I did…" She trailed off as her voice caught on a hiccup. She swallowed hard to dislodge the lump that formed in her throat.

Standing abruptly, he wrapped his burly arms around her neck and hugged her, her nose squashed against his bicep. Emmett placed kisses on the top of her head. "Stop. Let's just stop, please. Come on, let's finish this talk so we can go for that run."

Letting loose a wet laugh, she sat up straight as Emmett released her and wiped her tears on the back of her hand. "What else is there to talk about?" She asked him.

"Everything. We've got 70 years worth of a life to catch up on and we only know the basics still." He commented lightly as he grabbed her hand and pulled her off the counter and headed for the french doors to the backyard.

"Right. Enough with the heavy." She said with a roll of her eyes.

They chatted lightly, throwing anecdotes back and forth of the fun they'd had while they were apart as they laid on the back deck, soaking up the rare sunshine. Well, she soaked it up while Emmett blinded her with his diamond-shining skin. Their fingers were linked together and by the time the sun set, they'd learned so much more about each other. There was no jealousy or animosity and it seemed that even the guilt had been washed away by the cleansing they'd had in the kitchen.

Bella stood as the crickets started their nightly song and the stars shone brightly on this equally rare, clear night. The weather forecast called for clear skies for the foreseeable future; as did Alice's confirmation. She held her hand out for Emmett to take, though he didn't need it. The look in his eyes stopped her short. She was about to challenge him to a run but his black eyes glittered with emotion and a small smile danced on his lips. She was enraptured by the look of pure love on his features and could only stare at him while he lifted his hands to her shoulders.

Her breath caught in her throat as he used a finger of each hand to gently push the thin straps of her dress off of her. The fabric made a soft swooshing sound as it slid down her body to the decking but Emmett kept his eyes on Bella's. She took initiative to extend the same courtesy to him, grasping the hem of his Nike pullover and lifting it over his head. She had to stand on her tiptoes and his hands immediately spanned around her waist, holding her steady. The cool, electric touch of her mate on her naked skin flamed the desire in her belly, making her gasp softly.

She unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them off his hips. He stepped out of them and stripped the tight black tee he was wearing. He was going commando and Bella's eyes drifted to his groin with a lascivious smirk. As she reached out to touch him, he grabbed her fingers, her eyes darting up to find him shaking his head. He brought her hand to his lips and kissed each one of her fingertips, holding her eye contact.

"You are so enchanting." He murmured into her palm before dropping a kiss there.

She felt the heat of her blush rise over her cheeks and she tilted her head down to look at him under her lashes. She was sure there were stars in her eyes as she gazed at him.

"You're the one who enchants me. Without you, I am nothing." She whispered reverently. Her heart was pounding, the bond thrummed with the love that flowed between them and Bella swore she could see it glowing.

He entwined their fingers and started walking down the deck stairs next to her as they stared into each other's eyes, heading slowly toward the treeline under the bright moonlight. Their bodies gravitated toward each other as they stepped into the brush and bushes, barely paying attention to the sticks, leaf litter, and fallen logs in their path. Without any real signal, only the spark in their eyes, they started running. For long minutes, the couple sprinted into the trees laughing, darting around tree trunks and hopping over boulders. She could run very fast in her human form but Emmett had to keep his pace slower so he didn't leave her in the dust. When he smirked at her, she just knew it was time and she seamlessly shifted into her panther just as Emmett sped off into the night with Bella on his heels.

After a long, playful run and a steaming hot shower, Bella ate a quick dinner in the kitchen before they headed upstairs into Emmett's bedroom. He opened the door with a flourish and she sat on the bed with her heart in her throat. This would be their first time as one and she was finding herself unusually nervous. Emmett knelt in front of her and stared into her eyes as his hands stroked her body, calming her down with his addictive touch. She had to remind herself several times that this was her mate, they were in love, there was nothing to be embarrassed about. All she kept thinking was this was Emmett. Her best friend. She'd seen his penis for the first time when his dad had taught him to take a 'wee' on the tree outback his house when they were six years old.

Emmett seemed to understand her apprehension and kissed her softly while his hands continued to calm her nerves. Letting his hands soothe her, she cupped his face and pressed her lips to his. He pushed her back onto the bed and while she scooted up to the overstuffed pillows, he crawled up the mattress toward her. She felt like he was stalking her, the way his eyes sparkled and his lips curled up in a devilish smirk. That seemed to settle her nerves completely as scenes of their previous escapades flashed through her mind. Her body wanted him, it thrummed with anticipation.

Covering her body with his, Emmett nestled between her thighs and wrapped his arms under her shoulders, holding her tightly to him and stared into her soul. Their noses brushed against each other and they shared breaths as the connection between them pulsed. It was such an intimate position -him, hard as a rock; her, slick with need- staring into each other's eyes, pressed together. His heavy thighs pushed her legs apart and his hips connected with hers. She panted as the coil in her lower abdomen tightened.

He hadn't even entered her yet and she felt as if she would explode.

"I love you, Isabella." He murmured huskily against her lips, his nose brushing the side of hers.

Her chest swelled with the feelings he was evoking inside her. "I love you too, Emmett. Forever." She whispered.

"Forever."

He shifted his hips slightly and then without any warning, he snapped them forward, filling her instantly. He still held her tightly in his arms against his chest and she keened loudly, her eyes wide on his. He was fucking huge! Her slick core was more than ready to take him in but he filled her to bursting, brushing against her g-spot and shoving against her cervix with every slow thrust.

The pressure was building and she writhed underneath him, her legs wrapping around his hips, tiny feet resting on the back of his strong thighs and opening her up to accommodate him better. The position tilted her hips just so and she thought she was going to come apart at the seams.

There was a change in his eyes as he pulled his arms from underneath her and his lips peeled back over his teeth and she knew she was about to fuck the animal inside him.

Fire and ice, indeed.


	22. Chap 22

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Building the connection with Bella as he slowly made love to her was important to Emmett. He'd longed for this moment for so many years and now he was complete. He really tried to keep it slow as long as he could but the way her tight, hot little pussy clenched around him on every thrust made something snap inside him.

It was as if the monster he'd hidden away his whole existence needed to escape and as much as it scared the man, the vampire was ecstatic. He bared his teeth at his mate as the emotions ran thickly through his venomous veins and pulled his hips back. The head of his cock still safe inside her, the cool air of the room caressing his slick shaft, he snapped his hips forward so hard that the man in him worried for his mate's safety.

He need not worry, of course. The vampire was just as much the shifter's mate as the man was. He would never harm her.

Bella moaned loudly and continued moaning with each thrust, her breaths coming in heavy pants as he pounded into her. Tiny, hot fingers brushed over his skin wherever she could touch; his shoulders, his neck, his chest, his hips. When her hands finally found her own hair, she yanked hard and her eyes popped open. The raw emotion -the glowing hazel- pinned him and he actually gasped as the girl flipped him onto his back and raised up.

Perky, sweat slicked breasts stuck out into the air, bouncing as she rode him wildly, her hips rocking back and forth as she keened his name over and over. Emmett's hands palmed those luscious breasts, the rosy peaks rubbing against his sensitive skin and he groaned. Bella bounced and rocked, her fingers pressed to her clit, slickening her swollen folds with her arousal as she stroked herself.

"Let me do that." He demanded. His voice was so low that he hardly recognized it. Dancing his fingers over her hot skin, he found her little bundle of nerves, pushing her hand out of the way. She reached up and palmed one breast as her other hand gripped the arm of the hand he had on her hip. He pulled and pushed her, helping her ride him as his fingers swirled over her clit.

"Oh, yes. Oh, God!" She cried between panting moans.

Suddenly, she swiveled and leaned back, arching so her hair was draped on the pillow behind him and he growled as he gripped her hips in his hands and lifted her before slamming him back down onto his cock. Her deliciously tight pussy pulsed around him, getting tighter the closer she got to her climax. The electric pulse low in his belly, the keening cries of his mate as she took from him what he had to offer, the scent of her sweat and arousal in the air...His head spun from it all and he knew he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer.

Throwing her off of him without warning, she landed on the floor by his ensuite bathroom door in a crouch, her head whipped around to him and she bared her teeth. One hand on the floor, her body low to the ground, her hair wild; she looked a vision to him. Her glowing hazel eyes burned bright with need and he was not one to disappoint. He stalked her slowly and she stayed low, watching him creep closer. Her sex dripped down her thighs, slickening her skin and scenting the room. He inhaled deeply, a growl in his chest.

"Mine." He hissed. Emmett had every intention of gripping her upper arms and impaling her on his throbbing cock but she took him by surprise. She leapt at him halfway to his destination and pushed him onto his back on the floor. They both heard the hardwood crack but paid it no mind. He thought she was going to thrust down onto him but surprised him again by covering his cock with her mouth and twisting her body to give him her sweet, swollen pussy. Her lips were red from the roughness he'd inflicted and he licked each one soothingly. She growled around his shaft and he almost choked, slamming his eyes shut.

"Christ, woman. Don't do that." He reprimanded with a light smack to her firm round ass. She growled again as she inhaled his cock in her mouth, her hot, wet lips sliding over him sensually. "You asked for it." He growled lowly.

Lifting her off of him, he stood fluidly and then sped to the wall, slamming her back into it before sheathing himself hard and fast. Her cries of passion rattled the windows, her growls vibrated through his body and he matched her just as loudly. Their hands were everywhere, groping, grasping, squeezing. They held onto each other as their hips snapped together violently.

They were glorious in their fucking and when her pussy tightened impossibly around his thick, throbbing shaft, he came with a roar that matched hers. Without thinking, he sunk his teeth into the side of her neck, injecting his mate with his venom as he came deep inside her pulsing core.

He fell to his knees, bringing Bella with him, still impaled inside her.

"Emmett…" A voice whispered. "Emmett, wake up." He heard her but he wasn't sure where she was.

He groaned, tossing his head from one side to the other.

A giggle. "Emmett…" She whispered louder.

His eyes fluttered open and he felt as if he'd just awoken from a deep, satisfying sleep. Stretching his arms over his head, he made contact with a headboard and looked up startled. Gasping, he sat bolt upright in his bed and looked around bewildered.

A giggle.

"Well, hello there, handsome." Bella greeted with amusement. She was dressed in a sheer white dress with a slip lining underneath as she sat perched on a chair beside his bed. No bra, of course. Why wasn't she next to him?

"Did I…? Umm, Bella." He swallowed as he tried to shake the cobwebs from his dazed and apparently sleepy brain. "Did I just...wake up?" He asked. He lifted his hands to his face and twisted them this way and that, examining himself. He seemed fine, he felt fine...How the fuck did he just wake up?

Looking over to Bella again he watched as she smiled widely. "Yes, you were asleep." She said with laughter thick in her voice. She sounded relieved and he just got more confused. Looking out the large window panel he noticed it was daylight out and started getting aggravated.

"What the hell happened to me?" Emmett demanded.

Bella stood and walked over to him, sitting gingerly on the bed as if she were in pain. She leaned close and pressed her plump lips to his and cupped his face, stroking his bottom lip with her thumb when she pulled back. "Look." She said softly as she tilted her head.

On the side of her neck was a silvery crescent shaped scar. Emmett's brows lowered drastically as he leaned forward and sniffed the mark. He pulled back, brows now up to his hairline. "That's mine! That's mine?" He couldn't spit anymore words out as his brain seemed to have malfunctioned.

Nodding again, she smiled and leaned forward, tilting his head then running her finger over a sharp sting in his neck. "And this one's yours." She said fondly, still caressing him.

"Let me see." He said on a whisper. He couldn't fathom what was going on. From what he knew of the Quileute wolves, vampire bites were lethal to shifters and their saliva was made to weaken a vampire, rendering it paralyzed, making it easier to burn it to it's true death.

She must have anticipated his request because she reached over and snatched a handheld mirror from the table beside the bed, holding it up for him to see. "It's angry right now but with time it will end up blending a lot better." She said lightly. He cocked his brow at her, wondering how the fuck she knew that. It was indeed angry. Red and raised, it looked more painful to the touch than it actually was.

"You wanna explain what the hell this means?" He asked, his voice confused and his brain muddled. "Are you going to die?" He voiced the one thing that mattered the most to him. He had to know if he'd just fucked everything up. If he had been human, he was sure he would be throwing up right about now.


	23. Chap 23

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

~The closer Bella got to her climax, her hips meeting Emmett's thrust for thrust, luxuriating in the feel of his cool, velvet cock pulsating inside her; the more the animal in her needed to claim her mate. She keened loudly, panting moans falling from her lips with each writhe of her body against his. When they found their releases at almost the exact moment, she felt her canines extend and she let the panther in her take over as she sunk her teeth into the tissue of Emmett's stone-like skin.

The thud of Emmett's knees to the floor of his bedroom brought her back to earth and she removed her teeth from his neck, licking his dripping, angry wound with her tongue. She felt the pinch on her throat where Emmett's teeth had sunk into hers and she expected him to pull them out any moment. However, instead of releasing his hold on her and sealing the mark, he collapsed instead. His dark golden eyes rolled back in his head and he slumped sideways. He would've taken her with him had she not been paying attention and when he fell, his flaccid cock slipped from her, causing her to wince.

She gasped when she realized he wasn't messing around with her and she started panicking. Eyes wide, she pressed on his shoulders and started yelling his name.

"Emmett! Emmett? What happened!?" She cried. Tears formed in her eyes as she saw the mark on his neck start to bubble silver and red and she lifted him in her arms easily, bringing him to his queen sized bed and laying him down. She brushed her fingers through his hair as her heart tried to beat it's way out of her chest.

She ran into the bathroom and grabbed a clean washcloth, soaking it in cool water and squeezing the liquid from the material before running back to her mate. Snatching her travel bag from the floor, she cleansed the mark on his neck while her other hand rummaged frantically through the bag. Sure that if she added more of her own saliva to the wound, it would only become more painful, she found her phone so she could call Troy. He would know what to do...she hoped.

Finally finding the phone and blindly dialing the too familiar number, she pressed send and listened impatiently as it rang and rang.

"Goddammit, Troy! Pickup!" She cried loudly as the call connected.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Troy inquired hastily, easily noting the alarm in her voice.

Sobbing into the phone as she continued pressing the cool cloth to Emmett's mark, she stuttered. "We...we completed the bond! Troy, he's passed out! Wha...what do I do? What hap...happened!?" Bella's voice became more shrill as she continued feeling frenzied. Her hands trembled with the terrified emotions running through her.

Troy released a deep exhale over the line and calmly replied to her madness. "Isabella, calm down. He will be fine!" He said authoritatively. Bella sniffled and her brows furrowed in confusion but she kept quiet and listened as her friend continued. "Shifter saliva is weakening for a vampire but not lethal. He will come around in a little while." He paused and when Troy spoke again, his voice was deep in his lividity. "My question is; what the hell?"

Bella gasped as the feelings of horror left her in a rush and outrage swooped in. She kept her fingers light on her mate's raw wound while she cleansed it but the hand gripping her phone tightened. "What do you mean what the hell?" She asked in her deadly confident tone.

She could almost feel Troy rolling his eyes over the phone waves as he sighed. "I'm going to assume that since you marked him, the vampire marked you?" He asked with a sarcastic, angry tone that Bella didn't appreciate.

"And what of it?" She snapped. She stood from the bed, wincing again at the pain between her thighs and ran the cool water over the washcloth to continue pressing it to Emmett's neck.

"How are you feeling?" Troy's tone turned soft and worried and Bella paused on her way back to the bed.

"What do you mean? I feel great. Well, that's not entirely true -" She started to say but was interrupted. She scowled as she snatched a light dress from her bag and slipped it over head quickly.

"What's wrong? What are you feeling? Does it burn?" Troy shot the questions off quickly, concern thick in his voice. She heard the air shift on the opposite side of the phone line and she knew he was pacing.

"Nothing _burns_ , Troy. What's your problem? The pain is between my legs. Fuck, he's huge...And brutal." She commented lightly. The problem didn't lie within her, it lied with her vampire mate who was currently passed out on the bed. Vampires weren't supposed to sleep at all and though Troy tried to dispel that concern, she was still nervous nonetheless.

She sat down as gently as she could on the chair beside Emmett's bed and propped her elbows on her knees, sighing heavily.

"That was...way too much information, little kitty." Troy said quietly. "Seriously."

Bella cracked a smile despite the situation, her eyes never leaving Emmett's peaceful looking face. She was glad that he didn't seem to be in any pain. "Sorry." She said, not sounding the least bit sorry at all with the smile still on her lips. "Are you sure he's going to be okay?" She asked as she worried her bottom lip.

"Yeah he'll be fine. The Quileutes have done a lot of research on how bites affect the two species. For us, vampire bites are lethal. The venom spreads through us, trying to turn us but the shifter gene counteracts and the heart gives out before a change can develop." He said.

"That's why you freaked out when I confirmed he bit me also." Bella nodded in understanding. She wasn't feeling any pain from the mark however. She wondered why that could be but shoved it aside as unimportant for now.

"Mm-hmm. I thought for sure he killed you but for some reason that doesn't seem to be the case. Maybe it's because you're imprinted to him and you're his mate. The strength of your bond surpasses species. That has to mean something." He pondered.

"So what happens exactly when a shifter bites a vampire then?" She inquired curiously.

"The vampire goes into some kind of shock and seizure. The venom in their blood sets out to destroy the foreign saliva and it's extremely painful. We tested it on James' mate after we destroyed him for killing Ephraim. Joshua was a psychotic man and tortured Victoria for days before finally ripping her head off."

Bella's face paled and she felt her stomach twist with nausea. "Jesus." She breathed as she clutched her phone in her hand and started biting the tip of her index finger.

"The saliva won't kill a vampire but it does paralyze them painfully. The point is to make it easier to kill the fuckers." He concluded.

"But he's silent and still. His face is peaceful. The mark looks angry though." She whispered, hoping a delayed reaction wasn't going to spring up and hurt her mate. She would suck the saliva out, venom be damned. She'd rather hurt herself than hurt her best friend.

"Like I said, it must be because of the double imprint…"

"He didn't imprint on me, he recognized me as his mate." Bella interjected quietly, clearly not understanding the difference.

"Shut up and pay attention." Troy snapped. Boy she was out of it. "A vampire recognizing his mate is basically the same thing as an imprint. He sees you, a bond is formed, bam. The only difference is with a vampire, the mate doesn't get a choice. She is his forever as his lover. With an imprint, we give the imprinted a choice. We will be whatever they need us to be. Sibling, lover, friend." He explained. "His mark will most likely smooth out over time, they've got similar healing properties as us. I couldn't tell you when though. We've never tested the theory. That's a question for the Cullens."

Bella nodded absently and hummed as she continued chewing on her nail and staring at Emmett. He shifted and groaned and Bella straightened up in the chair and gasped. "He's waking up!" She ended the call without another word, not even feeling bad in the slightest that she just hung up on Troy.

"Emmett. Emmett, wake up." She whispered anxiously. He twisted his head from one side to another and her heart leapt into her throat. Was her saliva finally hurting him?

He groaned again, his face scrunched up adorably and she giggled despite herself. He stretched his arms above his head and she imagined for a moment that he was human again. Suddenly he was sitting straight up, eyes wild as he looked around the room before he spotted her sitting beside the bed.

"Well, hello there, handsome."


	24. Chap 24

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

Emmett stared into Bella's hazel eyes as he waited for her to confirm his worst fear. He'd wondered how they were going to solidify the mate bond without claiming each other but he'd shoved the idea aside because he was just so scared. Thinking he was strong enough, he planned on not marking her at all. However, when his inner monster had escaped and taken his mate like the animal he was, it didn't seem to care whether or not he was going to kill his one and only.

His mind processed these thoughts so quickly and yet Bella was still staring at him dreamily, her dainty hand cupping his cheek.

"Calm down, Emm. I'm not going to die." She placed both hands on his shoulders and forced him to lie down on the bed again. That was when he realized his breathing was labored.

Can vampires go into shock?

She calmly explained everything she knew -which admittedly wasn't much- from what Troy had told her. His confidence grew the longer she spoke to him, her words flowing over him like a warm waterfall. He was so thankful that she wasn't going to die. He pulled her down to lie with him and wrapped her small frame in his muscular arms, relishing in her warmth as well as the bond that thrummed through the air between them. Emmett stroked his fingers along her arm while she laid her head on his shoulder and caressed his chest.

He was still completely naked, though she'd placed a gray flat sheet over his lower half. Modesty was the least of Emmett's concerns. He enjoyed holding his mate and felt more at ease when, the longer they laid together softly talking and touching, she didn't keel over and die and he was no longer sleeping.

Bella's phone rang after a couple of hours and she leaned off the bed to pick it up. She had thrown it aside once Emmett stirred from his nap.

"Just checking up on you, little kitty." Troy's baritone voice sounded tinny over the speaker of the small device. "You kinda left me hanging there, you know." He scolded lightly.

Bella chuckled as Emmett ran his fingers through her hair. He propped himself up against the headboard and she leaned back against his chest, closing her eyes as she held the phone to her hear.

"Sorry about that. I was just so -"

"Worried, I could tell. You were out of it for a bit. Do you have any nails left?" He asked, making Bella smile.

Emmett watched as a blush crossed her cheeks and he looked down at her fingernails to see that she'd indeed chewed one down to the quick. He smiled and kissed her index finger, enjoying the heat from her face as her blush deepened.

Troy seemed to take the silence as confirmation. "I thought so." He sounded smug.

Bella sighed dramatically. "Where are you anyway? Shouldn't you be off finding your soulmate?" She snarked playfully.

"I'm in northern Canada right now. I set up a camp for the night and tomorrow I'm off toward New York." He told her.

"Are you traveling with a car or by foot?" She asked as she pushed deeper into her mate's embrace.

"Paws actually. I just throw everything into a backpack and carry it in my mouth while I go. Easy peasy." He said.

They spoke for a little while longer and once they said their goodbyes, Emmett was anxious for more loving. He let his fingers lightly graze over the silver mark on her neck and watched as she shivered.

"Are you alright? Did that hurt?" He asked softly, fingertips hovering over her throat.

She hummed happily with a smile. "It feels wonderful. Look." She twisted around and climbed onto his lap. The expression on her face was adorable as she concentrated. Her tiny fingers barely grazed the mark and a lightning bolt of desire shocked his body, an aroused growl resonating from his throat.

"Woah." He breathed. "What was that?"

"I don't know but it feels amazing doesn't it?" She said softly, her eyes hooded as his fingers continued caressing the mark. She moaned when his lips replaced his fingers and she started grinding down onto him as he sucked on her skin. His hands met her hips, holding her tightly and guiding her over him. Bella tentatively pressed her wet lips to the mark on his neck and he was a goner. Their inner animals came out to play again and kept them busy for the rest of the time Emmett's family was away.

Emmett was sitting on the light blue sofa of the family room, playing a game of Call of Duty while Bella made herself a small meal and a Milo. He'd offered to help but she accused him of burning her supper the night before so he didn't put up too much of a fight when she refused. The family was going to be returning anytime so they'd spent the morning cleaning the house from their escapades. Very early this morning, they'd gone for a long run -allowing Emmett to hunt and Bella to eat the raw meat off his prey- before taking a very long, satisfying shower. He smirked inwardly as he thought back on all they'd gotten up to. The house had been practically covered in both her and his come. Jesus Christ, he loved that she was a messy fucker. Literally. She was exactly the wildcat she turned into and he was going to have the time of his existence.

Not only was she completely compatible with him in the sex department but their friendship bond had already been solidified way before they'd ever become part of the supernatural. There was an ease to their friendship, an ease in the way they moved around each other. No awkward 'getting-to-know-you' crap or tiptoeing around certain things to make the other person happy or hiding things you thought they wouldn't like. If he had a jealous hissy fit about Troy or Paul Lahote, Bella put him in his place and then reassured him by fucking him slow and sensual, reminding him that he was her one and only. If she farted or burped unexpectedly -or ever- he could laugh and make fun of her mercilessly without hurting her feelings.

Everything between them was just so easy and he knew that this was how it was supposed to be. Sure, there was bound to be some bumps along the way, no doubt about that. Together, though, they could handle anything. He didn't even have thoughts of leaving his family anymore. Now that Rosalie and Edward had accepted their mate bond and Carlisle was feeling like a right asshole for the way he'd treated his Isabella, things in the Cullen home were a lot less tense. They were both actually looking forward to their return, even though it meant less private time for them.

Bella sat down next to him, wrapping her long legs around his torso under his arms so he could continue playing, yet she could touch him. She always had to be touching him and he reveled in it. He loved that she loved him so much. Opening a book, she silently read with a contented smile on her face, leaned back against an overstuffed pillow with her tiny ankles crossed on his thigh. For a long time they sat like that, completely immersed in their own hobby, yet attached.

The fast footsteps of the rest of the Cullen Coven could be heard from miles away, the giddy laugh of a certain sprite and the deep tenor of her mate seeming to be the closest and Emmett knew this was Alice's warning.

He took the warning seriously.

Dropping the game controller on the coffee table with an echoing thwack, he turned to pull his mate into his arms. She squeaked and tossed her book over her shoulder, where it landed on the overstuffed pillow behind her and immediately wrapped her arms around his neck. He pressed a soft kiss to her lips and then slanted his head to deepen it. He would never get tired of her taste.

She purred happily as he continued kissing her. "I love you so much, Emmett McCarty." She whispered.

He nuzzled her ear, jaw, and chin with his nose before kissing her swollen lips once more. "I'll always love you, my Isabella."

 **The End**

Epilogue?


	25. Chap 25 Epilogue

**Rated M for Mature Content. 18 and older only please!**

 **This is for jessa76!**

 **Epilogue:**

The large panther with sleek black fur stalked the vampire as he stalked his own prey. His jeans were ripped from running and his feet were bare. The white tee he wore was no longer white at all.

Her paws were absolutely silent, her head dipped low and her ears flat against her head as she crept forward. The end of her tail flicked back and forth quickly, annoyed that he was taking so long. If only he made her move then she could make hers. Bella had learned the hard way that interrupting a hunter's stalk could turn deadly. She had some newly healed pink claw marks on her side to prove it, the fur taking its time to grow over it. Her bright hazel eyes glowed through narrowed lids and her lip pulled over her elongated canines, showcasing the top row of her incisors but she held the rumble in her chest. It longed to escape, to threaten the vampire ahead of her but she had to bide her time.

The vampire crouched low, his fingers shaped into claws and though he made no noise to the human ear, the panther is not just human. She heard the growl vibrate his broad chest and her left ear twitched. Such an inhumane sound. Springing forward toward his prey, Bella followed suit, her leonine body stretching to its capacity as she pounced onto the vampire's back just before he could wrap his arms around his would-be kill. The growl in his chest changed into a snarl as his prey got away and dinnerplate sized paws landed on his chest from where he'd twisted his body to meet the saboteur.

"Goddammit Bella! That's the third time this week!" Emmett cried in frustration. "Let me eat!"

The panther flicked her sandpapery tongue out and licked her mate's cheek before rumbling a purr and letting him up. Emmett wasn't truly mad at her, he knew that stalking was a game to her but dammit, he was thirsty. Hazel eyes met dark gold and he just couldn't stay mad at her.

"Hunt with me, please?" He asked, his deep voice still gruff from his irritation. He hadn't hunted in a week.

Shifting back into her human form, Bella stood naked before Emmett, her pert breasts staring up at him with those beautiful dusky rose nipples. He cleared his throat and palmed his erection, immediately hard at the sight of her as always. She didn't bother unstrapping the pouch from her ankle to clothe herself, giving him full view of her mound, the short landing strip of pubic hair above her lips, and the tightening of her lower abdomen.

She was horny.

"We can hunt after you fuck me, Emm. I need you." Her fingers caressed the small bump on her belly before dipping lower and spreading her lips open for Emmett to see the glistening pink of her arousal.

He fell to his knees where he stood. She would forevermore continue to weaken him. He didn't need to hunt right now, hell, he'd only hunted a week ago. He could wait. She was definitely more important. Emmett watched with rapidly darkening eyes as his mate sauntered up to him, her wide hips tilting and swaying with her gait. He stripped his clothes, shredded them without moving anything but his hands, and grabbed his throbbing cock. His eyes traveled her body as she continued forward, quickly diminishing the feet between them. Her breasts bounced only slightly with each gliding step, her fingers still circling her clit and dipping lower to gather her silky wetness. He gripped his cock just under the head and squeezed as she stopped in front of him and pressed her fingertips into his willing mouth.

"There. You can drink this my sweet." She purred as she raked her fingers through her dripping arousal again to give him another taste. He groaned as his lips wrapped around her tiny fingers, tongue swirling around the digits, his fingers squeezing and loosening around his now painful cock.

"You taste so good, Isabella. I can't…" He released himself and grabbed her hips, careful of the bump housed between them and laid her on the forest floor. Her hair, now longer than ever as it reached the back of her knees while she stood, was fanned around her smiling face. "I need you now." He kissed the tip of each pebbled nipple and moved down her body. Cool lips suctioned to hot lips and Bella's back arched off the bracken, lifting her breasts into the night air like an offering to God as she moaned loud and long.

"Oh God, Emmett! Yes, yes!" Her hips undulated as his hands continued gripping them, his tongue thrusting into her before retreating to lick up each of her pussy lips to enjoy the potent, sweet taste of her pregnant arousal. It was so much stronger now that she was filled with his child. Ripe with flavor and teeming with her honey-sugar cane scent, he couldn't get enough and proved it to her by lapping at her like a bear would from a honeycomb. Her moans filled the air and bounced off large redwood trees, startling birds and bugs into leaving them completely alone.

Dipping two cool fingers inside of her tight core, Emmett curled them upward, rubbing the large pads of his fingers against the rough spot inside of her. She gasped before keening, her inner muscles clenching and spasming as she gushed into his mouth. He pressed her clit up with his other hand so her glorious liquid would squirt into his mouth and hit the back of his throat. He swallowed it, luxuriating in the drips that fell down his chin.

"Emm...Emm, come to me. Fill me." She panted as she tossed her head back and forth, tangling leaves, dirt and sticks into her long tresses. Her hands were attached to her breasts, squeezing and massaging the mounds as she came down from her high. "Oh God, that was so good." She breathed while Emmett kissed his way up her body between her limp legs. He pressed a lingering kiss to her belly button and whispered an apology to her abdomen before laying himself over her, careful not to put too much pressure.

His cock aligned with her hot core as if it'd been given it's own map, knowing exactly where to go as he kissed each of her breasts and then latched his lips to the silver mark on her neck. Her creamy skin was flushed with exertion and he watched as it turned white from his suction and relished in her sharp gasp before she screamed in ecstacy, gushing around his cock from that touch alone. When he released the skin, he marveled at the way the blood flowed back to the mark quickly, protecting it's dermis from harm. The head of his cock tickled the swollen hot lips of her pussy and he smiled sweetly as he kissed her nose while she panted, out of breath.

"Can I take you like this, wrapped in my arms or would you prefer to be on your hands and knees…" His voice went from liquid velvet before deepening to aroused alpha male. Her alpha male. "like the animal you are." He growled in her ear as he licked a line up her neck. She stretched her head back, giving him more room to work and she moaned, unable to form words. He pressed his hips forward, the head dipping in ever so slightly before he pulled out again. "Answer me, Isabella. I know you need me as much as I need you. Tell me what you want me to do. Now." He demanded of her as his cock continued to tease her slick folds.

"Please, fuck me. I don't care. You won't hurt the baby, you know that." She breathed, panting moans between her sentences. The baby was a hybrid vampire-human with the shifter gene. Carlisle and Rosalie had been able to do some thorough tests on it before the amniotic sac seemed to harden to the point of a vampire's marble exterior. Edward had suggested they dip a needle in venom to strengthen the metal but Carlisle didn't want to risk it. They'd gotten all the information that was important.

Without waiting another moment, Emmett growled loudly and pressed his cock into his mate slowly, gritting his teeth and gripping her shoulders, pressing her breasts tight against his chest. He loved fucking her like this, pressed close together, the lengths of their bodies fitting like puzzles. It made him impossibly harder to know that she loved it as well. Her writhing little body rubbing her hard nipples on his chest, her throat extended and bared to him while he rained kisses down upon her. One hand snaked up behind her neck and he grabbed a handful of hair in his fist, tilting her head so he could capture her lips as his hips started a steady pace.

Her hot, greedy little pussy was so tight still after all this time and the feel of her silken folds caressing him, squeezing him, had him clenching his teeth to keep from coming so soon. However, when her legs lifted and she locked her ankles behind his back, resting her heels on his ass as he fucked her, she dug in just enough and the pressure of his pelvic bone pressing against hers was too much.

Emmett raised his head to the sky and growled a feral sound while Bella mewled and keened into his throat, her head lifted off the ground to kiss his throat and collarbone while her pussy throbbed and pulsed around him. Their coming together was intense and Emmett was almost blinded by the intensity of the moment. He rolled off of her and pulled her into his side after he'd emptied into her again. He loved being able to fuck her whenever and wherever he wanted. She pressed a hot kiss to his pec as she rested her head against his chest and he rubbed his large hand up and down the length of her back.

"God, I love you." She said to him.

"I know." He answered her much to her amusement.

"I regret getting you into Star Wars now, you know." She smiled.

"I know." He sighed happily and she chuckled again. His other hand reached for her belly and cupped it, running his thumb along a particularly deep stretch mark under her navel. "I can't believe I'm going to have a baby." He whispered, awestruck still after four months.

Bella placed her and over his and smiled again, her eyes closed in contentment. She couldn't believe it either. It was a phenomenon that even Carlisle was having a hard time figuring out but Alice had determined that a trip to South America would bring him the answers so Esme and he had packed up and headed out for 'vacation'.

Bella had moved into Emmett's bedroom as soon as she'd graduated. Charlie had had tears in his eyes when she told him she was leaving and she almost felt her heart break. He had grown to be so much more than a good friend. He'd grown to be an actual father figure, though she was so much older than he. The police chief had hugged her fiercely and told her not to be a stranger and she swore she wouldn't. Charlie meant the world to her now but she knew he would be alright. He had proposed to his girlfriend -now fiance- and they had planned a wedding for the following spring. Bella had promised to be his best woman and stand beside him in a striped pant suit. She had met Tiffany Call before, under much less pleasing circumstances but now that the woman was head over heels in love with a pale face herself, her animosity and bigotry had faded away so quickly that Bella's head spun. She'd warned her to keep Charlie's heart safe and Tiff had all but cried in order to reassure the shifter that she would indeed love Charlie with everything she had.

They had found out Bella was pregnant by accident as she hadn't had a period since she'd started shifting. She had never given it much thought, but shouldn't there be a period if she were at risk of getting pregnant? Carlisle surmised that one easily enough. Though she didn't actually bleed, her uterine lining was still cleansing itself and going through the natural ovulation motions. It was her quick healing that somehow made it impossible for her to bleed from that process. It never made sense to her but she wasn't the doctor so she wasn't going to question it too hard. She was pregnant and that was that. The day she found out she was pregnant was the day she had been cleaning Charlie's house top to bottom in preparation of moving out.

She'd graduated a month prior and had already packed most of her things. Emmett had loaded his jeep and a small trailer to take her things to his house, jumping around excitedly. Her heart was racing away in her chest, way faster than a hummingbird and she thumped down in the old blue recliner that Charlie loved to rest for a moment. She'd been getting more and more exhausted lately and she didn't understand it. Usually she was overflowing with energy.

Carlisle came back with Emmett to see if there was anything he could do. He'd just left his shift at the Forks hospital and had hoped to arrive before his son made his trip with her things but he'd been held up with a patient. She shook her head, assuring him that she was almost done, she just needed to catch her breath. She rested her eyes a moment and laid her head back against the recliner. A few moments went by and she realized it was too silent. The boys were just standing there, staring at her with concentrated, curious looks on their faces.

"What?" She asked. Both of their eyes, she noticed, were on her stomach. She self consciously pulled her tank top down her abdomen and stood up, placing her hands on her hips. "What are you guys looking at?" She asked exasperatedly. They still hadn't moved and she knew they weren't even breathing.

Emmett glanced at his father and he furrowed his brows, meeting his son's eyes. "Get her to the house, now." He demanded as he flew out the door.

"What…" She'd started but Emmett had already lifted her and swooped her out into the night. "I can run myself, Emm!" She'd protested in a shriek but he ignored her. What the hell had gotten into these guys?

Within a minute they were inside the Cullen house, in a room she'd not entered yet for the door had always been closed. It was filled with medical equipment galore and looked like a private hospital bedroom. She looked around in awe as her mate carried her to the stiff hospital bed and sat her down. Rosalie and Edward were in the doorway within moments quickly followed by the rest of the family. They all had wide eyes and weren't breathing.

"Will someone please tell me…" She snapped her mouth shut when she finally heard it. A tiny little helicopter. It was difficult to pinpoint under the noise of her own heartbeat but she heard it and she gasped. The heartbeat inside her was so fast she was surprised it didn't give out, but it kept strong. Beating easily as fast as the Etruscan shrew at over 1500 beats per minute. Her tiny hand cupped her lower abdomen and tears filled her eyes. "How?" She croaked.

Jasper had laughed his ass off when she asked that question.

"I can't believe it either." She said finally, bringing herself from her inner thoughts. "I'm going to be a mother." She said incredulously. She'd been alive for 90 years and she was going to be a mother. It was hard to digest even now.

Alice, Rosalie and Esme had decorated a beautiful nursery in some of the most beautiful neutral colors. Yellows, greens, blues, browns, and lavenders surrounded delicately carved white birch furniture. A rocking chair sat in the corner with a fleece blanket draped over the arm; a changing table with drawers filled to bursting with diapers, burp clothes, and onesies; a crib with a spinning owl mobile attached from the ceiling and decorated with matching owl newborn set. Every time Bella entered the nursery, she just knew her baby would love it.

Emmett chuckled and pulled her on top of him, her laughing face looking down at him and her knotted, messy hair curtaining around them. He rubbed his nose against hers in an eskimo kiss and she smiled even as she moved her knees to between his legs, taking the pressure off her abdomen. "You're going to be an incredible mother." He soothed before his eyes turned mischievous. "And if you're not, no worries. Rose and Esme have always wanted to be moms." He laughed as she bared her teeth, letting the canines elongate.

"Don't even joke about that, Emmett McCarty." She growled. She'd never realized how protective of a person she was but since finding her soulmate and now being pregnant, she'd discovered that the long dormant instinct had emerged with a vengeance. Emmett loved to pick on her about it, telling her she was sexy in her fury. She would retort with a question.

"Will I still be sexy when you're missing your balls?" The question would be growled out and every time, Emmett's reaction was the same. He'd gulp with wide, nervous eyes and cup his goods. This time before she could ask, he pressed his lips to hers passionately.

"I'm kidding. We both know you'll be amazing, babe." He cooed and she melted. His eyes, his lips, his voice. Everything about him drew her in and she never wanted it any other way.

" _We_ will be amazing." She purred as she dragged her fingertips down his cheek.

"Always." He shrugged as if he already knew it and she laughed.


End file.
